Fallen
by StarLuna
Summary: With no memory of who she is, Celest will begin a new life here in the services of a young master and along side one hell of a butler. Sebastian/OC...Complete
1. Chapter 1

alright i know i shouldnt be starting a new story but i just love sebastian so i couldnt help it. Plus i was wondering if any one would be interested in reading this. ok this is a little short and slow but it will pick up. To clearify Celest is the OC and she has no memory of who she is (or what ....O.o) she is surrounded in mystey which will begin to unfold as the story continues. for now she will be a part of the Phantomhive houshold...... Ok enjoy....

I do not own Kuroshitsuji.... only my own characters....

* * *

Today was as exhausting as ever, with such incompetent servants and this young master it truly was a test of my abilities. I pull the curtains close together over the windows. The manor's hectic events of the day were finally over with and now a new task awaits for me.

Today's lessons will provide proper etiquette. Molding a simple stone into a marvelous jewel will only be a matter of time with my tutelage. Walking toward one of the many guest rooms I knocked on the door and waited silently outside the door for an answer. After a moment the door slowly creaked opened to reveal our most resent guest.

"Good evening Celest"

She didn't respond to my greeting as she always dose, the fact that she never responds to any of my greetings doesn't bother me. It's rather refreshing turn compared to the usually greeting I receive from the other servants and the young master. She will eventually learn the properly greeting necessary but for now her head nods of understanding are enough.

The young master has placed me in charge of her reeducation, when we first encountered her she had no memory of who she was or of anything else. The young master saw that as an opportunity to impose more work on me. At first I was like always, irritated however after spending time with the young lady it didn't seem too terrible difficult.

Unlike the other servants in this house hold she is much more mature or at least less incompetent. Having to start from scratch I started with the basics, general instruction on how to be/act like a human. Her ability to comprehend what I was explaining was impressive. Not only did she comprehend everything but the speed at which she is learning is astounding, almost at am unhuman level.

Her only flaw was her ability to speak has not fully developed yet, she completely comprehends what I'm explaining to her but she cannot form words herself. I believe that learning to speak will only be a matter of time for her or she will never be able to speak. It is still too early to tell that however.

We began our lesson like always, as we sat at the table all she ever dose is star at me with those curious eyes. The other servants are aware of her presence in the manor. However I have forbade them from going anywhere near her. If she started learning what these servants had to offer, it would completely throw back everything she's learned so far.

As the night lessons went on we started to discuss history, some of the young masters books are of a higher level. However that didn't seem to affect her in the slightest. Before I knew it our time was up, I left a large amount of books on the table for her to read. She had already finished the stack of book I had left for her yesterday. I got up from my chair and made my way toward the door. Before exiting the room I took a glance toward her and bid her good night.

"Good Night, Celest."

Like always she didn't responded she only nodded her head in compliance. I bowed to show some human modesty she would need to learn and exited the room.

Days went by and her progress only increased, her abilities were astounding. I made my way toward the young master's office to bring him his afternoon tea.

"Here is the tea young master."

"Hun, Claude will be arriving tomorrow afternoon. I'm sure you know what that means."

"We will provide him with the proper hospitality."

"How is she doing?"

"I believe Celest is now fully capable of becoming another member of the Phantomhive house hold, along with being a fully functioning member of society."

"What about her little set back?"

"Speaking is the only minor setback, given time I believe it will remedy its self."

"Very well, you can start showing her around the house and what her new duties will be."

"Very well young master."

After serving the tea I returned to the kitchen setting things up to show Celest a few things she could do. I traveled to one of the guest rooms to find our newest house hold member. I knocked on the door like usual not receiving any answer. I waited the proper amount of time before entering. Like always Celest was standing near the window waiting for my entrance.

"The young master has given his approval for you to being serving the household. Follow me."

She nodded her head in understanding and followed me out the door. We walked down the hall and towards the main entrance. I decided that showing her around the house would be an acceptable way to start. We started by walking around the garden were we had the 'pleasure' of meeting up with the gardener.

"Sebastian Sebastian … oh who is this?"

"Finnin this is our newest house hold member Celest."

"oh yay I remember now… I'm Finnin the gardener."

Celest only nodded her head and curtsied in the prober lady like manner, just like I had shown her. Finnin looked a little confused by her gesture however that wouldn't be surprising he isn't the most knowledgeable human.

"What will she be doing?"

"For now she will be at my side assisting me with my work until the young master chooses a suitable position of her, right now I'm showing her around the house to get her acquainted."

"Yay that sounds like fun."

"We must continue our tour, please get back to work."

"Yes sir."

We left the gardener to continue his work, hopefully there won't be any mishaps today. We traveled through the hallways, while I pointed out which rooms would be best to remember. I was sure she wouldn't have a problem with remembering which rooms were which so I mentioned every single one.

As we turned a corner we came face to face with the maid. She was so taken back by our sudden appearance she almost lost her balance.

"Sebastian."

"Maylene did you finish changing the sheets."

"Yes, hmm… Sebastian who is she?"

"This is Celest she is our newest addition to the household."

"Oh welcome im Maylene the maid."

"Please continue your work."

"Yes sir"

Leaving the maid to her work we traveled to the kitchen where I had prepared a few things. I should her how to properly make tea for the young master and how to make a simple desert. Which she would need to learn 'that's about the only thing he eats' in between meals.

After the desert was made and tea was ready, I demonstrated how to properly serve it. I motioned for her to try it and without a doubt she was able to do it flawlessly. I had no doubt that her skills would be sufficient enough for the young master.

Deciding that she was ready I allowed her to follow me toward the young master's study. After knocking on the door and entering I motioned for her to enter as well. The young master was surprised to see her so soon. I walked closer to the young master and she followed right after pushing the cart with the tea and desert.

"Your tea is ready young master along with a simple desert Celest made herself."

"Herself"

"With a small amount of help."

The young master ate the desert and drank the tea without any complaints. It appeared that the young master approves of Celest's work so far.

While the young master eat his desert I glanced over toward Celest and for the first time I saw her smile. With all the time we spent together I had never seen her smile before. She appeared to be more than pleased with the young master's approval, it honestly appeared that she was happy. Humans are such strange creatures.

After picking up the dishes Celest and I made our way back to the kitchen to prepare for dinner. Once again I glanced over towards Celest and found that her smile had vanished as if it was never there. As we entered the kitchen we finally meet up with the chef. Like usually the chef was over cooking what was left of the meal.

"Sebastian didn't see you come in."

"I'm sure, is that tonight's meal?"

"Well I just over cooked it a little. Who's she?"

"This is Celest the newest member of the household."

"Hey I'm Bardroy the chef."

"I will be showing Celest how to prepare a proper meal."

"What …"

"I'll leave you to clean this up."

"Yes sir."

I showed Celest how to prepare everything perfectly and she was able to reproduce it without a fault. Dinner was splendid everything went exactly as planned.

It was now time for her night lessons, there would only be a few more lessons left. I believe she was fully prepared but a few more lessons couldn't hurt. We began as usual going over the basics and finally I prepared her for tomorrow. If the young master believed she was ready tomorrow would be her first day as part of the Phantomhive household.

We finished our lesson and I made my way toward the door. Like always she stood and saw me off, I reached the door and turned around.

"Good Night Celest."

She nodded her head in acknowledgement I bowed to show the proper etiquette and she followed suite curtsying. I turned the door handle and left the room to prepare for tomorrow's guest. We would surely show him the proper Phantomhive hospitality.


	2. Chapter 2

ok i got in the mood to write some more i really want to get to the interesting stuff but we have to work our way to that. ok i would like to thank the people who reviewed seriously those make me happy. im glad to see people like the story so far. ok i got nothing enjoy.....

Alice  
2009-06-26 . chapter 1

I liked it~ pls update soon ^.^

xiloveanime01x  
2009-06-26 . chapter 1

This is an awesome story! Please update soon ^^

i do not own Kuroshitsuji only my own charactes......

* * *

Chapter 2

I awoke early in the morning as the sun was begging to rise. I changed into the clothes Sebastian had provided for me. After I finished changing I noticed that my clothes were not similar to the maids, we meet yesterday. I wasn't sure what to make of it but I knew Sebastian wouldn't of made a mistake. I combed my hair and tied it back into a high pony tail with just a few strains dangling in front of my face.

When I first arrived to this home the only person I had any contact with was Sebastian. His face is the first thing I remember seeing after I had woken up. From what Sebastian had told me he and the young master were the ones who found me lying unconscious in the middle of the road. They brought me back to this manor and treated my injuries.

After the doctor took a look at me the young master decided to leave my rehabilitation to Sebastian. From what I can tell I was some sort of punishment for Sebastian however he has never treated me with any sense of aggravation. On the contrary he has been nothing but a gentleman to me since I first arrived. There was that incident my first night here, but how was I suppose to clean up on my own without any knowledge of how to do so.

Sebastian, to me is someone very important without him I don't know what I would have done. The young master is also someone I feel holds a great amount of value to me. If not for him I would have died lying on that street. Sebastian has told me several times that the young master is the one who deserves my gratitude not him. However I believe that both of them deserver all I have to offer.

Without them…. I dear not think of where I would be. I meet with the young master yesterday, it wasn't my first time meeting him however it felt different from the other time. For some reason when I looked at the young master I felt happy, felt as if I was mean to be here. I'm sure Sebastian noticed my smile but didn't question me about it. I don't usually smile like that, I usually have the same facial expression of curiosity or a level of over thinking with everything I see. I don't quite understand it myself but as I gaze out my window I can't help but get lost in the scenery. Whether I have thoughts on it or not the only thing that brings me back to reality is the knock on my door indication of tonight's lessons.

However today that won't be the case, the young master has given his approval for me to start being of some use. Sebastian mentioned that I would be assisting him in his work until the young master appointed me a position.

The knock on the door like always was followed by Sebastian's entrance. I turned away from the window to look towards him, he was always dressed in his butler attire even when we had our night lessons. I sometimes wondered why he didn't change clothes, so he would be more comfortable but I just assumed he preferred it that way. Sebastian entered the room and bowed like always, I followed after with a curtsy of my own.

"Good Morning Celest."

I couldn't respond back no matter how many times I tried to answer to one of his greeting the words would never came. So I did the only thing I could do I nodded my head to show my understanding. After that Sebastian motioned for me to follow him and I did. We walked out of the room down the halls and into the kitchen. Sebastian allowed me to make the young masters tea and breakfast by myself. I suppose he has enough faith in my abilities to allow me to do this without his help.

After finishing the tea and breakfast Sebastian delivered it to the young master, while I stayed in the kitchen and cleaned up. When Sebastian returned everything was exactly like when we first arrived not a single utensil out of place and everything as clean as it had been. I stayed by Sebastian's side for most of the morning assisting him in whatever he needed.

Noon came around fast while attending to all the house duties. Tea was set up in the garden, I was a bit confused as to why Sebastian had to fight some strange man but didn't question it. This was my first real day outside of that room, perhaps this was a regular accordance I was unaware of. Sebastian was able to defeat the man in no time at all it was quite a sight to see. I had never before witnessed Sebastian doing anything else besides being an instructor, so today's activities were a whole new world.

I stood next to the young master as all the servants watched Sebastian's match, I was curious as to why everyone was there however I dismissed that thought. I occasionally glanced down to at the young master, for some reason I began to have that feeling again the same feeling of happiness I had before. I wasn't completely sure if that was normal or not I was grateful with the young master for everything he has done for me but I only smiled when I saw him. Why wouldn't I smile when I saw Sebastian, Sebastian was the one person I would see every night the one who should me what I could be. Why wouldn't I smile for him?

After Sebastian ordered the servants to return to work I followed after Sebastian and the young master. They entered the young master's study while I waited for Sebastian to return out in the hallway. When Sebastian was done speaking to the young master we made your way to the kitchen. Sebastian pulled out several things at once and I awaited my orders.

"Celest could you go and make such that the master favorite sterling silver roses have the rotten flowers trimmed?"

I nodded my head in acknowledgement and went on my way, after I finished with the roses I returned to Sebastian side only to find there was a problem with not only tonight's meal but also the garden and the tea set. I approached the group and stood by Sebastian's side waiting for my new orders and from the looks of things my serves could be needed.

After the servants had returned from Sebastian's errand I noticed them looking at me for some time. If I was able to speak I would of asked them if they needed something but all I could do was stand by Sebastian side as he gathered the final package from Finny. Sebastian started walking away and I followed right after him. We finished preparing everything that was needed for the guest. As soon as we finished all the necessary preparations the door bell rang. We walked back to the main entrance were all the other servants were and waited for our guest to enter. I stood bedside Sebastian as the guest walked in with the young master at his side.

After some small greetings Sebastian showed our guest to the court yard where dinner would be served. I followed Sebastian inside the manner as the guest and the young master conversed. I stayed alongside Sebastian helping him in any way I could. We returned to the courtyard with tonight's meal.

"She isn't one of your servants is she Ciel?"

"Who?"

"The lady from before the one by Sebastian's side."

"Celest"

"She's far too beautiful to be a maid."

"She isn't a maid."

"She isn't, then what is her role my I ask."

"Her role in my home is still undecided."

"Please excuse the interruption."

Sebastian and I returned and served the guest and the young master dinner. For some reason Sebastian attended to the guest and he motioned me to serve the young master. As it came time for the wine Maylene looked nervous for some reason. Surly this wasn't out of the ordinary the young master is a business man having guest over must be a common occurrence in this house hold. However with all her fidgeting she missed the cup and the wine spilled onto the table cloth.

The speed with which Sebastian was able to remove the table cloth without dropping a single utensil was incredible. The guest was completely unaware of its removal until it was over. From the look in the young master's eyes he was also surprised however he did not let that bother him in fact it looked like he was quite pleased with Sebastian's skills. Dinner was over in no time at all, I was in the kitchen cleaning the dishes we used for dinner and making sure the kitchen was exactly the way it was before.

Sebastian returned to the kitchen after leaving the young master to his sleep. He looked over the kitchen to make sure everything was where it belonged. After making sure everything was set he started walking back to the guest room, I followed him as I had been doing the entire day. When we arrived at the door to my room Sebastian opened the door for me. I walked into the room and turned to see Sebastian did not come in the room. He was standing outside of it still holding the door open.

"Good Night Celest."

I nodded my head and he was gone. I could only assume there would be no lessons tonight it had been a very long day. I changed into my night gown let down my hair and climbed into bed. I stared out the window for a while just enjoying the scenery until sleep came over me.

Sebastian and the young master left early in the morning to retrieve the young master's new cane. Sebastian said it wasn't an appropriate time to show me around the city that it would be best if I stayed at the manor for today. That perhaps he could take me another time, I didn't argue going into the city was not something I was too concerned with. Sebastian asked me to have tea prepared for their return and to assist the others in whatever they might need.

Sebastian and the young master should be coming home soon and as instructed I had tea prepared when I suddenly heard a crash. The sound had come from outside the manor. Being slightly curious I walked outside to see what the matter was. As I turned the courter I could see Finny being dragged by some strange little girl. I decided to stay hidden to observe what would happen next. When they entered the manor I noticed the tree was broken.

It was rather strange for a tree to have just broken in half like that. I walked over to it and rested my hand on the trunk, feeling the curved on the wood with my fingers until I hear a yelp coming from inside. I recognized the screaming voices that belonged to the other servants. I walked along the outside of the garden hopping to see something through the window. As I looked through the window I could see that the young master and Sebastian had returned. I was about to good inside when I noticed something on Sebastian's head. It looked like a hat a very pink hat.

As I continued to look through the window I noticed that the others servants were dressed rather oddly. I could only assume that that was the young ladies doing. It appeared that the young master knew her which was a relief. Making my way toward the entrance I noticed something through the corner of my eye. I turned my head to see the once broken tree was now standing tall as it should. The shock of that strange occurrence interrupted my thoughts of going inside. I walked back down the stairs to where the tree was. Once I reached it I couldn't believe my eyes the tree was completely fixed there was no indication of anything.

The tree's miraculous recovery was something I couldn't explain. I left the area after a few moments of contemplation, I walked back through the main entrance to see a large enragement of decorations. I could only assume that they were set up by the young lady. Once I steeped in the room I noticed the servants all gazing at the sight in front of them, I turned my head as well to see the young master next to the window.

It appeared that he had thrown something out the window, everyone in the room was shocked however I couldn't understand why. After a few moments of tension and Sebastian's quick thinking the young master started dancing with the young lady. As the two were dancing I steeping in closer to get a better look when the young lady spotted my entrance.

"Ciel who is she?"

The young master turned around to look at who she was referring to and came to see me.

"She's new here that's Celest."

"Celest, what a pretty name."

The young lady let go of the young master and started walking towards me. I wasn't sure what I should do I glanced over to Sebastian how motioned I showed my respects. When the young lady finally reached me I bowed and curtsied just like Sebastian had shown me. The young lady proceeded in doing the same for me.

"Hello I'm Elizabeth."

I nodded my head in acknowledgement which I doubt the young lady would understand, if she doesn't know I can't speak it only seems odd to her. Just like I guessed the young lady only stared at me with a confused look on her face. However that look didn't last long it was quickly replace by her overly joyous smile.

"Would you like to dance?"

I was shocked by her comment, I didn't know how to dance that was something Sebastian hadn't taught me.

"I suppose Miss Elizabeth now is a good time to teach her. If she would like."

Sebastian turned to look at me questioning whether I would like to learn how. Which I thought was a bit unusual Sebastian never asked me what I wanted to learn he only instructed me in what he thought I needed to learn and so I did. I never questioned if it was something I wanted. With so many eyes on me the only thing I could do was nod and except the sudden dance lessons.

Sebastian stretched out his hand and I followed him placing my hand in his. With his free hand he led my hand to his shoulder and then placed his hand on my lower back. At first it was a bit occurred with so many people staring at us. However after a few steps it became a fluid motion of twist and turns. I never thought dancing could be so beautiful.

"They look so cute."

"What to go Sebastian."

"Ho Ho Ho"

"Aww that's exactly how I want us to look like Ciel. They look so in love."

Love….

After that word Sebastian and I stopped dancing, I didn't quite understand why but Sebastian looked a little upset. Sebastian glanced over to toward Miss Elizabeth and then towards me. I looked straight into his eyes but none of us said a word. Our little staring contest was quickly forgotten when the young master and young lady started to dance as well.

Both of us continued to dance as well but for some reason it felt different from before. Even though we were right next to each other there seemed to be a great amount of distance between us.

The night went by in a flash before I knew it, it was time for everyone to take their leave and rest. Sebastian accompanied the young master to his room. I walked toward my room as well changed into my sleeping gown, letting my hair fall down my back and crawled under the covers. I stared out my window like I did every night before falling asleep wondering about a single thing.

What is love?


	3. Chapter 3

Alright here's chapter 3 it took me a while to get everything worked out and this would normally be two chapters but i didnt feel like making a cliffhanger so i had to finish. i still feel that i rushed through it a little and some parts are a bit off to me. I thank all of you for reviewing they make me happy to read. Thanks for alerting and favoriteing as well.

xenocanaan  
2009-06-30 . chapter 2

I like it!

xiloveanime01x  
2009-06-27 . chapter 2

ah...another good chapter! The only thing I think you need to do is say who's pov its in. Like Ceil's Pov or Celest's Pov...anyway good chapter and please update ^^

Alice  
2009-06-27 . chapter 2

Oh, btw, how does Celest look like?

Alice  
2009-06-27 . chapter 2

Ih damn it . After reading chapter 2 I can't wait for chapter 3... PLEASE UPDATE SON *_*

I added something of a character description in Sebastian point of view hope it helps let me know if its not clear enough. ok we start off with Sebastain's POV and then we work our way towards Celest's POV. ok anything else let me know. Enjoy....

I do not own Kuroshitsuji.........

* * *

Chapter 3

Sebastian's POV

As I left the young master to his rest I made my way toward the kitchen. When I arrived I discovered that everything was neatly placed were it belonged, it must have been Celest. I doubt the other servants would have been so thorough. I walked down the hall day toward Celest's room hoping she might still be awake.

I knocked on the door like I always did and waited the appropriate amount of time. When I opened the door I found that the light was already out and that she was already fast asleep in her bed. I walked over towards her I stood at the side of the bed looking down at her.

As the moon light hit her face I could have swore she looked exactly like her. Her jet black hair flowing down her sides while a few strands were left covering her eyes. I removed my glove and used my hand to remove those few strands of hair away from her face. If her murky blue eyes were open right now, there's no doubt in my mind that she would look exactly the same as that women did. The fact that she shared similarities with that woman doesn't mean it's her, besides she would have never been….

Those thoughts are better left unsaid, however there is a current thought that plagues me. Love, how am I going to explain that? Love is a simple human emotion demons couldn't possibly feel. However she is human she could very well be feeling all those human emotions. Love I doubt it, she doesn't know anything about those human emotions. Perhaps well need a lesson on how to determine human emotions, I don't need her thinking she's in love with me.

It's not like she wasn't attractive for a human, love would only confuse her more. I've spent a great amount of time rebuilding what she lost I don't need it ruined by all those simple human emotions. Although it might prove useful to have her infatuated with me, we'll see.

When I removed the strands of hair from her face I moved my hand down her cheek slowly. Running my fingers to touch her smooth skin, she was incredibly soft more then I remember. I suddenly felt her head turning slightly closer to my hand trying to keep the feeling of my hand on her cheek. I wasn't sure what the reason might be, my hand wasn't harm like her skin was she should have been pulling away from that cold feeling. But she only moved closer towards it, humans as such strange creatures.

However odd as it might be I didn't deny her that feeling, I allowed my hand to graze her skin again. I moved slowly from her face down to the crock of her neck. As my hand moved down her neck I suddenly felt a jolt flow threw me, it was like a sudden burst of electricity. However I wasn't the only one who felt it Celest body started to steer as my hand moved away from her. It didn't appear that she would wake however just to make sure, I closed her window and existed the room.

Walking down the hall way everything was silent today was done and I needed to start preparations for tomorrow.

* * *

Celest's POV

I awoke early in the morning as the suns raise hit the horizon. Like usually I changed into the clothes that Sebastian had provided me with. Combed my hair and pulled it back into a ponytail leaving a few strands of hair out. I waited for Sebastian to knock on my door the same way he always did. Sure enough a few second later came a nose at my door.

After a few seconds Sebastian walked in the door and just like always he bowed and greeting me.

"Good morning Celest."

And just like always I curtsied and nodded my head. I followed Sebastian out the door down the endless hallways and into the kitchen. We started out by preparing the young masters tea and breakfast, when it was time to wake the young master Sebastian left with the tea and breakfast as I cleaned up.

While I was cleaning up the other household servants came into the kitchen. They all stared at me when they entered as if it was odd to see me. I suppose it was it hasn't been that long since I started working in their presence but whenever they stare at me like that I think it odd. I nodded my head to acknowledge their presence, Sebastian had discussed my condition to them. At first they wouldn't stop crying I couldn't understand it.

They all settled in the kitchen eating breakfast and chatting with each other. They would occasionally try to include my in the conversation but with only head nodes to respond with I was more of a silent observer. I didn't mind being left out of their conversations, they didn't seem to terribly interesting. As the servants continued chatting Sebastian returned, he quickly ordered them to their jobs. Once they were all dispatched to their jobs Sebastian gave me a list of chorus that I would complete before lunch.

I looked over the list and started with my work. I had already finished everything on my list except for only thing. I needed to clean the library, as I walked down the hallway I noticed that there was some noise coming from the room I needed to enter. Thinking nothing of it I opened the door without knocking. When I stepped in I found the source of that noise, it was the young master he was sitting in one of the chairs reading.

I quickly curtsied and made my way toward the exit. However before I could make it out of the room the young master called my name.

"Celest"

I couldn't ignore the young master's call so I turned around and made my way towards him. I was right in front of him when he spoke again.

"Do you need to clean?"

I nodded my head towards him and he only glanced up from his book momentarily to see my response.

"Go ahead"

With the young masters permission I started cleaning the library I worked as quickly and quietly as possible. I didn't want to disturb the young master with his reading. I quickly finished my work and started making my way toward the exit when to my surprise the young master called for me again.

"Celest, are you done with your work?"

Technically I was done with the list that Sebastian gave for me to finished before lunch, he had asked me to come find him when I finished. I did have some time before it was lunch so I nodded my head toward the young master.

"Here"

Without looking away from his own book he reached over and grabbed a book from the table. Handing it to me it took it into my hand and read the title. I wasn't sure why the young master would give me a book, I liked to read that was true but how did he know that.

"Sebastian mentioned to me that you liked reading and that you've already finished all the book he's given you. When you finished that book I have another that might interest you."

I was shocked I didn't know that Sebastian would mention my fondness for reading to the young master, but I shouldn't have been surprised Sebastian is very thorough with his work mentioning my progress to the young master is only natural. However why would the young master go out of his way to find a book for me to read. Did the book have something he wishes for me to learn? All the books Sebastian had provided for me had something for me to learn.

"This isn't homework it is for enjoyment. If you're done with your work you can stay here and read."

Again the young masters words were a shock to me I never imagined that he would invite me to read in the library with him. However I wouldn't reject the young masters offer, I had some time before I needed to meet up with Sebastian. So I nodded my head to the young master even though he probably didn't see it and took the book from my hand and started reading through it.

"You can sit down."

It never occurred to me that the young master would want me to sit with him, again I could not reject his request. I walked over to one of the chairs and took a seat. I had placed all the cleaning equipment in the far corner of the room so that it would not bother the young master.

While I was reading I would occasionally glance up at the young master to make sure I wasn't disturbing him or if he required anything. However there were no signs of either so I continued reading over my book. This book wasn't like the others I was given it didn't have facts everything in this book was completely fictional. The young master was right this book was enjoyable the make believe characters, settings, and story they were all so intriguing that it was easy to get lost in. I wasn't sure how long I was in the library reading alongside the young master, until I heard a knock on the door.

"Please excuse the intrusion. Lunch has been prepared young master."

"Bring it here, Celest will be joining me."

"Very well."

Before Sebastian could leave I quickly rose from my seat and headed towards the door. However when I reached it Sebastian would not let me accompany him.

"The young master has requested your presence for lunch, you have completed all your work it's alright I'll take it from here."

Sebastian left with that and I had no other choice but to return to my seat. I help up the book in an attempt to continue reading however now that Sebastian knew I was here there was this feeling of guilt every time I tried to read. I am a member of this household I'm not a guest. I should be preparing the young masters lunch not sitting in here while everyone else did the work.

Before I could think too much about it Sebastian returned with lunch. I got up from my chair and made my way toward Sebastian however once again he motioned that I returned to my seat. Sebastian served lunch to the young master first and then to me. I had to choice but to accept the invitation and wait patiently.

When lunch was over the young master got up from his chair and started making his way towards the door. I lifted myself off the chair as well and follow him. The young master stopped at the door and before he left the library he spoke.

"We'll be having lunch tomorrow as well, be sure to be here early so you can continue reading. Let me know if you finish the book before then."

The young master left the library while I continued to replay what just accorded. I tried not to think about it, as I quickly picked up the cleaning equipment I used earlier and made my way towards the kitchen. When I arrived the only one in the kitchen was Sebastian, he was washing the plated they young master and I used for lunch.

I walked over to the sink and rinsed the dishes while Sebastian washed. Sebastian didn't question my actions he allowed me to be of some assistance now. When we were finished Sebastian started preparing for the guests the young master would be having later today. I followed Sebastian through the maze of hallways and assisted him in anything he asked.

When the young master's guest finally arrived I prepared the tea while Sebastian prepared the snacks. Sebastian once again served the tea and snacks while I stayed in the kitchen cleaning up. When I was done I could hear some sort of commotion in the hallway curios to what it was I made my way towards it.

When I turned a corner I could see the other household servants trying to capture a few mice. There methods of choice were to say the lest confusing. The young master walked by the hall way giving Sebastian orders, I could do nothing but look in his direction. I still wasn't sure why the young master would want to share meals with me but if this was something he wished for I would do my best to accommodate him.

I turned my head towards the others who were all still trying to capture nice. I watched the mice run past them, I could see then start to make their way towards me. I had remembered a story from my reading and thought I might be helpful. I let out a small whistle hoping to get the mice attention. I'm sure I must have looked like a fool but books are a great source of knowledge. To my surprise the mice started coming towards me, they stopped right in front of me. I bent down and whistled again and they jumped on to my open hand.

The other household servants were staring at me as if I had just preformed some miracle. Sebastian had a stunned look for only a second and then smiled at my effective actions. I walked towards him with the mice in hand and lifted my hand to show him the mice. He grabbed them in his hand and tossed them in Tanaka's net.

Sebastian started walking towards the kitchen again and just like always I followed him. When we arrived at the kitchen he walked over to the oven and pulled out a cake. Noticing what it was for I quickly prepared some tea to accompany the cake. When everything was set Sebastian allowed me to accompany him in delivering the tea and cake to the young master. We arrived outside the study while Sebastian knocked on the door I suddenly felt a cold chill run through my body.

Sebastian opened the door and discovered that papers were thrown about the window was open and the young master was gone. There was a nagging feeling in my stomach as we stood there shocked. Sebastian walked out of the study mumbling something to himself, I could only stand next to him as he carried the cake while walking down the hallway. If the young master did leave to visit someone he would of informed Sebastian about it, Sebastian would have gone with him.

As I thought about where the young master could be Maylene was running towards us holding up a letter. Before Maylene could reach us she tripped and started falling. She knocked Sebastian down to the ground. As Sebastian and Maylene were falling the window shattered I looked toward the window in time to see someone in the bushes. However before I could get a clear picture of what was happening I felt something trip my feet. If it wasn't for that trip the glass would have cut my face form where I was standing.

I got to my feet to see Sebastian with something in his hand, the other servants arrived shortly after asking what happened. All Sebastian said was that he had something to take care of handed Bradroy the cake and walked away. This time I couldn't follow before I could even approach him he was already out of sight, I had no other choice but to stay behind and wait for his return.

I waited in the kitchen with the others, while they decided whether it was ok to eat the cake or not. I couldn't stop thinking about Sebastian and the young master. There absence was completely unexpected there had to be something wrong if Sebastian left so suddenly without giving any directions on what to do. I stood next to the window looking out to see if they would be coming back anytime soon.

"Celest do you want some cake."

"Wait what if we're not allowed."

The others continued discussing whether or not to eat the cake, I returned to staring out the window. When I suddenly felt that same chill run through my body, a grabbed the chair on my side to hold myself up. When I opened my eyes again my vision showed me that I was no longer in the kitchen with the others. I blinked a few times to try and adjust my vision however no matter how many times I blinked the kitchen window would not return to my vision.

As I looked around I could see a large mansion before me, however when I tried to move I found that I could not. I gassed at my surroundings again to see a group of men coming out of the door and into the entrance. I vision shifted and now I was facing the same direction as those men. It appeared they were surrounding a men dressed in black. Taking another look at who it might me my eyes widened to see Sebastian in the middle of the group.

Before I could say anything the men pulled out their guns and pointed them towards him. I wanted to run towards him but I couldn't I was stuck in place, only able to watch.

Sebastian continued to make his way through the house eliminating anyone that got in his way. Every time Sebastian was confronted I would be there to watch their transaction take place. The way Sebastian moved was incredible he was so fast so agile I would have never imagined.

The scenes I was witnessing were too much for me to bare, every time Sebastian would kill one of those men I could feel a small gab in my chest. Even with that feeling in my chest I couldn't stop worrying over Sebastian's well being. When he came through the final door I could see the young master on the floor tied up and bleeding. From the looks of it he had been kidnapped by these people and Sebastian came to rescue him. Sebastian being so close to the young master brought a scene of reassurance through me.

Only a few more steps and the young master would be brought home safely. As Sebastian was about to pull something out of his pocket gun fire could be heard in every direction. Sebastian was lying on the ground while blood started pouring out of him. The site of him lying their sent the bitter cold feeling through me worse than anything I felt before, I tried walking toward him again but I could not. I was looked in place observing something I wished I never would.

"…….sebastian…."

When I opened my eyes I was suddenly back in the kitchen with the others as if I hadn't gone anywhere perhaps I really hadn't. What I saw in that place is something I hoped was only in my head. I turned to see the others exactly where they were before.

"Celest Celest what's wrong?"

"What?"

"She's crying."

What Finny said was true as I touched my check I found that here was something wet on it. I followed the trail to find that it was coming from my eyes, crying I was crying.

"Don't worry Celest well find something to eat the cake with."

"I've got it well make chop sticks. Lets' go."

Finny grabbed my hand and lead my outside towards the garden. Everyone was sitting on the ground trying to make chopsticks as we waited. This waiting was killing me not knowing if they were alive or dead, whether or not I would ever see them again only brought more tears to my eyes.

Suddenly there was something coming toward the mansion, from where I was sitting I couldn't get a clear view. I watched as all the other servants ran towards it, I didn't get up I only watched as they started talking to whoever that was. I finally turned my head to see who was coming when I saw him.

Sebastian he was alive and he was coming back with the young master in arms. I jumped to my feet and started making my way towards them. As I approached I could hear them talking about something.

"The young masters hurt."

"What happened?"

"It's nothing we simply tripped."

"Young master Celest there's something wrong with her."

"What's wrong?"

"She's crying."

"Crying."

"Yeah, she hasn't stopped."

I walked past the others and stood in front of the young master staring at him intently. I looked up to see Sebastian's smiling face as well just the way it always was. The young master was safe and Sebastian was alive as well. The only thing I could do was smile the biggest smile I ever had. The joy I was feeling was completely overwhelming, as anyone of them could see.

Before the young master could speak I gently placed my hand on his check, my actions not only shocked the young master put the others as well. Then I leaned in and placed a kiss on the young master's forehead. When I pulled back the young master's eyes were even wider than before.

"Welcome home."

At the sound of my voice there was nothing but silence throughout the garden.

"Yay Celest can talk now."

"What a beautiful voice."

"Wow nice."

I didn't replay to their comments I couldn't take my eyes off the young master and Sebastian. Sebastian was still holding the young master until Finny mentioned their position. I couldn't help but feel sorry for Finny and his indiscretions. With today finally over we all made our way back inside. I walked a few steps behind the young master towards the manor.

I could feel all their eyes staring at me questioning if my speaking was a onetime thing. At that moment I could care less if I ever spoke again the only thing I cared about was that the young master was safe and that the man I spent my nights with was still alive.


	4. Chapter 4

ok this ones a little shorter, it jumps around from pov dont worry il label them. nothing terible important happens just some filler. Enjoy......

oh thanks to all of you who reviewed seriously their nice to read...

Nakashima-Michiyo  
2009-07-01 . chapter 3

Aww this is a cute story, I hope you continue this :)

Alice  
2009-07-01 . chapter 3

Yay, nice chap~ update son~

SaiyukiSucker  
2009-07-01 . chapter 3

Aww this was a really good chapter! I can't wait for chapter four to come out! I thought it was really cute when Celest kissed Ciel. I could really picture Ciel's face when she did that. And when she started crying, I thought it was so sad. She cares for Sebastian a lot and it's really cute! Please update soon! This is a really great story!! -SaiyukiSucker

xiloveanime01x  
2009-07-01 . chapter 3

AH! SO GOOD! SO GOOD! SO GOOD! PLEASE UPDATE SOON!

i do not own kuroshitsuji...........only my own characters.....

* * *

Chapter 4

Ciel's POV

Today's game wasn't too interesting what really had me thinking was Celest. Why would she give me a kiss? The way she was looking at me and Sebastian, it was as if she knew what happened. That would explain why she was crying but what else did she know.

"Young master, are you still thinking about it?"

"About what?"

"That kiss? It's perfectly natural it was your first kiss."

"Shut up."

"Then what it is young master."

"How much do you think she knows?"

"Knows sir?"

"She was crying, the only reason she would have to cry was if she knew what was going on."

"Are you afraid she knows too much?"

"There are a few things that don't add up."

"Besides the talking, I did mention that it would remedy its self."

"An extreme source of trauma could of caused her to speak, but of sort of trauma?"

"You shouldn't concern yourself with those thoughts young master if the worst should occur I will deal with it accordingly. However if you wish to take action you are scheduled to have lunch with her tomorrow."

"Lunch, right."

"Young master why do you wish to have lunch with Celest?"

"Why are you so concerned?"

"Not concerned simply curious."

"I like her company, she has an air of peace around her."

"Indeed she does, good night young master."

Sebastian left my room as I laid my head down on the pillow. What I said was true Celest had this presence about her but there was more to it than that. I just hope she doesn't take her emotions too far. I would have a hard time explain to Elizabeth why Celest had kissed me. It's best if I don't think about it, perhaps with Celest's welcome home kiss those nightmare will let me sleep just this once.

* * *

Celest's POV

I came to my room after an exhausting day, I never knew waiting could take so much out of you. Not knowing the fate of the two people I cared about was more trying than I could have imagined. I'm sure my actions upon the young master's return are still bothering him. But right now all I care about is that their safe, anything else can wait for today.

I went to my dresser and changed into my night gown and let my hair fall down my sides. As I climbed into bed I remembered the book the young master had given my earlier today, in my rush I had left it in the library. I didn't want the young master to think I was unappreciative of his gift. I quickly climbed out of bed and made my way toward the door before I could reach the door handle. There was a knock at the door, I grabbed the handle in my hand and opened the door to find Sebastian on the other side.

"Celest."

I didn't speak I wasn't completely sure I still could, what happened before could of just been a onetime thing. I just stared at him and for the first time I smiled. I had smiled before but never in Sebastian's presence. I'm sure my strange actions was one of things he wished to discuss with me however I couldn't find the words to speak all I could do was smile at him. For what seemed like minutes we didn't say a word we just stood their staring at each other, I knew why I was staring but why wouldn't he say something. It seemed that he finally snapped back to what he was planning to do from the beginning.

"I brought you back the book the young master gave you, in your haste to reach the kitchen you had forgotten it in the library."

I moved out of the way so that Sebastian could enter the room like he always had, as he stepped past me I couldn't take my eyes off him. He reached the night stand and placed the book on top of it, when he turned around towards me I could see that there was something on his mind. Something he wanted clarified whether it was about my speaking or of my strange behavior with the young master I couldn't tell.

"How are you feeling?"

Of all the things to ask me why would he ask me that, I should be the one asking that question. I didn't do anything special nothing that would require me to feel anything out of the ordinary. However as always I nodded my head, for the most part I was feeling fine.

"I see, have you tried speaking again?"

That question was a bit more predictable, my speaking would be something we would need to discuss. I shook my head again after speaking with the young master I hadn't tried speaking. Whether or not I could speak was the last thing on my mind at the time.

"Very well, hopefully it wasn't a onetime occurrence."

I nodded my head in acceptance, I had hoped that it wouldn't be also. Being able to finally speak would be wonderful however it wasn't something I really needed. So far I have been doing just if without it.

I continued to stare at Sebastian still not being able to wrap my head around what happened. Was what I saw real or was it some weird hallucination, today had been a very exhausting day. Sebastian moved towards me to what I could only assume was the door, his job here was done he returned my book what else would he still need. As Sebastian was right in front of me closer than I ever remembered him being. He leaned in close to me and placed his hand on my forehead. Before I could do anything else he moved his hand away and his forehead was placed against mine, all I could so was stare into Sebastian's eyes as he stared into mine.

"Are you certain you are feeling well?"

When I was about to move away from Sebastian a felt a sudden chill run its course throughout my body, before I knew it I was falling. Luckily Sebastian was there and was able to hold me up, he had wrapped one of his arms around my waist while the his other hand was supporting my back. I don't know why but it seemed like all my strength had suddenly left me in that one moment. I couldn't even raise my head form Sebastian's shoulder. Without having to say anything Sebastian allowed me rest in his arms for as long as I needed.

"I'm sorry."

"You have nothing to apologize for."

Without warning Sebastian lifted my up in his arms and carried my over toward the bed, I still didn't have the strength to even move my head from his shoulder. I didn't protest while we was able to easy lift me up and carry me off, all I did was stay as still as possible so he wouldn't be burdened by me. To my surprise he didn't place me on the bed he took a seat on the bed with me in his arms.

"Sebastian."

"Yes."

"Would it be alright if we stayed like this a little while?"

"That would be acceptable."

Sebastian wrapped his arms around my waist to bring me closer to him. While I rested my head on his shoulder I moved my hands so they were resting against his chest. What I couldn't understand was why I was so tired all of a sudden. As much as I tried I couldn't keep my eyes open any longer and before sleep came over me I was able to hear Sebastian's last words as I drifted into sleep.

"Good night, Celest."

* * *

Sebastian's POV

For some reason after I placed my forehead against Celest's all of her strength seemed to leave here instantly. She immediately started falling and as she was falling I was able to catch her before she hit the ground. When I felt her close there seemed to be something familiar about it, it seemed that she didn't even have the strength to lift her head. I didn't complain all I did was hold her as long as she needed. When she finally spoke it was to apologize, if that wasn't the first thing she said to me I wouldn't have been surprised.

The young master's words did hold some truth in them, there was something about Celest that seemed to bring peace even within me. As I held her close that feeling only increased, I lifted Celest up in my arms and carried her over to the bed. This feeling of tranquility was something I didn't want to end just yet. When Celest asked if we could stay that way longer there was nothing I wanted more in that moment. I wrapped my arms around her waist to bring her closer to me, I could tell that she was exhausted only a few minutes in this position and she was already asleep.

As she slept I took the opportunity to gaze down at her, if she did know something how could she. I had to admit she wasn't as ignorant as the other household servants but to discover something that would get her killed would take a great amount of effort. If she really was worried about the young master so much why would she start crying over his disappearance. Was that enough to make her speak as well? I would have never thought that she cared for the young master so much. As I looked down at her I could hear her mumbling something in her sleep, I leaned in closer to see if I could her what she was saying. When I finally did hear what it was I'm sure my eyes were wide with shock.

"…..Sebastian………….."

Perhaps I have a larger role in her life that I first predicted.

I didn't let those thoughts bother me all I wanted to do at the moment was hold her close to me and breath in her scent to get lost in this feeling.

I didn't leave her side throughout the night, there was something that just wouldn't let me. Sometime thought the night I had laid down on the bed with Celest still on top of me. I didn't want her to get uncomfortable in that sitting position, lying down on the bed would be better for her. Although she seemed comfortable enough to me. She had her hands over my chest but when I tried to moved them they seemed to be reluctant to, after some time of tiring I allowed her to leave her hands in that position.

As the sun rose from the horizon I realized that I had spent all night alongside Celest without even realizing it. I had to admit it was a rather pleasant way to spend the night. I lifted Celest off of me slightly to be able to slide out from under her. I covered her with the blanket on the bed and made my way towards the door.

Once I left her room there was a lingering feeling of loneliness I couldn't explain. Did I really enjoy Celest's presence that much? I couldn't allow myself to become attached to her, she is simply a human that I might have to eliminate later on.

Although I could enjoy her presence as long as she's here.

* * *

Celest's

As I opened my eyes I found my pillow next to be, I rubbed my eyes slowly and trying to get a better view. As I sat up on my bed I found that I was alone Sebastian had left, when I looked out my window I could see why. It was already time for breakfast, I must have over slept. I quickly got up from bed and made my way toward the dresser. I opened the drawer and pulled out some clothes to wear as I made my way towards the bed that same felling rushed over me. That feeling of having all of my strength suddenly leave me, I tried to steady myself by holding on to the bed. But it was no use I had no strength and I started falling again, as I laid on the floor I could have sworn I hear a knock coming from the door.

* * *

Told you it was just filler, the second part of what happens will be available ......... hmm not sure if i can find the time to type then maybe tomorow dont count on it. I will be on vacation next week so there will be no updates untill i come back. Sorry. so if its not tomorow then it will be untill i come back after next week (lets hope for tomorow but who knows). Sorry O.o


	5. Chapter 5

ok you guys are luck i dont like cliff hangers so i had to try really hard to finish this. i had a hell of a day so tired.. ok then i had to rush this a little bit so ther are a few jumpy parts, sorry. Ok thanks to all of you who reviewed they make me smile....im so glad this story is doing well and that you guys like it. plus havent pointed out all the crap i do wrong.... Alrighty then Enjoy..........

xiloveanime01x  
2009-07-04 . chapter 4

I...LOVE...IT! Please update ASAP~!

SaiyukiSucker  
2009-07-04 . chapter 4

This chapter was good. I liked this chapter, it was good for being a filler. Can't wait for the next chapter! :) -SaiyukiSucker

Alice  
2009-07-04 . chapter 4

Oh it's getting interesting *O* + they were together all night~  
And pleease update tomorrow *puppy eyes*

Deadly Papegoja  
2009-07-04 . chapter 4

I just love this story ^_^ It's so cute :3

I do not own kuroshitsuji........only me characters.........

* * *

Sebastian's POV

Chapter 5

It was a little later then I would usually go to Celest's room but I needed to make up for lost time. I knocked on the door and waited for her to open but when no response came I opened the door. Slowly at first when I finally opened the door fully I discovered Celest lying on the floor with some clothes lying on the floor next to her as well. I quickly walked over to her once I reached her I turned her over slightly so that she was now facing up. It looked like she was having trouble keeping her eyes open, I placed a hand over her forehead to discover that she was burning up. A cold no doubt, I lifted Celest of the floor and placed her in bed again.

"…Sebastian…"

"Don't worry it's a minor fever, nothing a good days rest won't fix. I will prepare some chicken noodle soup for you, just rest for now."

"Thank you."

I left Celest to rest in her room while I gathered the young master's breakfast. While serving the young master I couldn't help but notice he keep glancing at the door hoping someone would walk in.

"I'm sorry but Celest won't be able to join you for lunch today."

"Oh really"

"Yes, it seems she's come down with a fever this morning."

"Hmm"

"Don't worry I have already prepared her some chicken noodle soup, I hear it works wonders."

"Very well."

I returned to the kitchen to retrieve Celest's soup, while I was tiring to fill the bowl I was bombarded with questions regarding her. All form the same irritating household servants, who have nothing better to do with their time.

"Is she ok?"

"Is it serious?"

"Chicken noodle soup you sure that ill work."

"ho ho ho"

"Everyone Celest will be fine after a day's rest, please return to your work."

I quickly left the kitchen before they could ask me any questions. Celest fever didn't seem too serious I was no doctor but with me knowledge everything seemed normal. I walked to Celest's room caring the tray with the soup, I knocked on the door like I always do. Knowing that she wouldn't have the strength to get up I opened the door slowly to find her still asleep. I walked over to the bed placed the tray on the night stand and placed my hand on her forehead again. It seemed her fever had gotten worse in that short amount of time. Perhaps it was time to call in an someone with more experience with saving lives.

I tried to wake her from her slumber when I heard a knock on the door. I walked over to the door and opened it to find a strange man. Behind him were all the other household servants. He appeared to be an older gentleman but what caught my attention was the bag he was caring. He was obviously a physician, however who could have called a doctor before knowing she was ill. The only person who knew that Celest had a fever was the young master but when did he. How he came here didn't matter what did matter was that he was needed.

"Good Afternoon."

"Good afternoon is this the patient."

"Yes right this way."

I motioned the doctor to follow me and I lead him towards the bed. When we arrived the doctor started work immediately checking her pulse, taking her temperature. I waited quietly by the doctors side until he was done. As I waited I could hear the other household servants waiting by the door to see what was happening. I walked over to the door to address them.

"Sebastian, is she ok?"

"What did he say?"

"You sure he's any good."

"We won't know anything until the doctor finishes examining her. I will inform you of her condition as soon as possible. Now return to your work."

I didn't give them any room to argue before I closed the door in front of them. I walked back to the doctor, when I reached him the look on his face left something to be desired.

"How is she?"

The doctor didn't answer right away he only shock is head from side to side in disappointment.

"She's…..I don't know how to explain it. It appears her body is wearing out."

"Wearing out? She's a bit young for that."

"I know there just isn't any explanation. If we could take her to the hospital I could run further tests to be certain."

"Of course, when can we take her in?"

"She should have come in as soon as she started feeling ill."

"She only started feeling ill last night and her fever didn't appear until this morning."

"That's even stranger. Well can we take her now?"

"Yes, ill inform the young master and have a carriage prepared."

"Thank you."

I left the doctor with Celest as I went to inform the young master of Celest condition, I couldn't understand her sudden health condition. She was perfectly healthy yesterday what could have caused her to become so ill. I reached the young master's study and knocked on the door.

"Pardon the intrusion."

"What is it?"

"It appears Celest's health condition is more severe than it first appeared. The doctor wishes to take her to hospital so he can run further tests."

"Very well, make sure everything's ready for him."

"Yes my lord."

I bowed to the young master and left the room, I had Bradroy prepare a carriage to transport Celest. I returned to Celest's room and entered without knocking when I entered I saw the doctor inject something in Celest's arm. I walked over to him as quietly as possible wanting to see what he did in my absence. After he put back the needle he rolled the cloth on her night gown back down. For some reason the doctor appeared to be a little suspicious to me.

"How is she?"

At the sound of my voice the doctor jumped up slightly in surprise. He turned his head to look at me standing right behind him. With not only shocked eyes but worried ones too.

"Oh, sorry you startled me. She's only getting worse by the minute here fever has only increased. Is everything ready?"

"Yes of course. I just need to prepare Celest and we will be ready to leave."

"Prepare?"

"Yes I believe a change of clothes would be appropriate."

"I don't think that will be necessary."

"Why is that?"

"She couldn't be in those clothes very long."

"Really…."

"The hospital gowns, she will be wearing the hospital gowns."

I only glared at the man for his poor choice of words, he quickly tried to rectify his words but I couldn't allow this lack of respect. I showed the man out of the room quickly and walked back to Celest's side. I picked up the clothes she had dropped earlier, looking through them they appeared to be adequate. I checked her forehead again with my hand, he wasn't lying her fever had gone up since this morning. As gently as possible I removed Celest's night gown and changed her into the clothes she had already pulled out. If it wasn't a matter of urgency I could have taken my time and enjoyed removing her clothing more. However I was pressed for time, perhaps another time.

After changing her clothing I lifted her up in my arms and carried her out the door. We walked through the hall way to meet up with the doctor at the front door. I didn't respond to the doctor only motioned him to continue. We walked out of the manor and into the carriage, as we entered the carriage I didn't let Celest leave my hold. Even upon the doctor's request. After some time we came to the hospital, from the outside everything appeared to be normal. The doctor exited the carriage first and I followed soon after with Celest still in my arms.

We walked through the doors inside were we were greeted by many nurses, asking what they could help with. The doctor ordered one of the nurses to gather some equipment, he started walking to one of the room and I followed. He motioned that I lay her down on the table, I followed his instruction with much hesitation. After placing Celest on the table I turned my attention towards the doctor.

"The test will take some time and the results won't be available until tonight at the latest."

"Very well I will leave her in your charge and I will return tonight to see how things are going."

"The hospital will be closed by the time the results are completed."

"I do hope you aren't denying the Earl Phantomvile information on one of his guest."

"Guest……the earl.....all right I will inform the nurse on staff of your arrival later tonight."

"How gracious of you, thank you."

I left the room with an odd feeling, there was something about that doctor that just didn't feel right. Ever sense this morning Celest hasn't regained consciousness, hopefully by the time I returned tonight she will have. I made my way back to the manor quickly without any delays. When I arrived I went to see the young master first to inform him of tonight's events. I arrived at the young master's study and knocked on the door.

"Pardon the interruption."

"How is she?"

"The doctor requires that she stay there until the test results are certain. The results will be available tonight."

"Inform me when its time."

"Yes my lord."

I left the master's study and returned to my work, having to leave latter tonight I made sure everything was prepare for our departure. I could only assume the young master was interested in investigating the results personally. Later on that night I came to the young master's room to discover he was already ready to leave. We walked outside and came to the carriage I left prepaid riding off to the hospital.

When we arrived at the hospital there seemed to be more life in it than before, there were a variety of nurses walking back and forth. From their expression there appeared to be a problem with one of the patients.

"Excuse me were here for the test results for Celest…"

Before I could finish there was a loud bang coming from one of the rooms, there were a few nurses running out of the room. It appeared to be the room that I had placed Celest in earlier. The young master and I made our way toward the room when we were stopped by one of the nurses.

"You can't go in there."

"May I ask why not."

"They won't let you near her, we have to get out of here."

"They?"

"The other patients, I don't know what happened but they all started rioting after she arrived."

"She?"

"Yes, in fact you brought her in what was her name…. Celest."

"Are they attacking her?"

"No it's the opposite their protecting her."

"Protecting her."

"Yes the doctor was running some test on her when all of a sudden the patients just started attacking us. They pushed us out of the way started throwing things. Leaving their rooms they all started saying the same thing that they had to find her. They finally found this room when the doctor was about to inject her with something, they all attacked him."

"Attacked him, is he dead?"

"We don't think so but we can't seem to reach him. Every time we try to go in there the patients won't let us through."

"What was he injecting her with?"

"I don't know I wasn't in the room at the time."

"Do you think he could have been harming her in some way. But why would all of these patients care for some unknown stranger."

"I don't know but we have to get her out of their according to her test she might not have a lot of time left."

"Time left, is she that ill?"

"…….She's…. dying…. but we can't figure out how or why, she appears to be perfectly healthy but her fever hasn't dropped its only increased and she hasn't regained consciousness since she arrived."

"Oh no there at it again."

"What?"

"The patients seem to have started hallucinating. They keep talking about how she doesn't deserve this, that she's suffered enough and that she needs to return to her father."

"Father?"

"I'm not sure what it all means but we can't let them continue this, she needs medical attention."

"Sebastian."

"Yes."

"Bring Celest home."

"Yes my lord."

* * *

Crap cliffhanger :P Ok sorry i couldn't finish writing everything for this chapter you'll just have to let your imagination run wild..... I will try to finish up this started off filler but now it might turn into some discoveries or hints for later...Im off to vacation 10 hour dirve joy -_- but at least if have something to do.... during that time... alrighty there wont be any updates untill i come back in a week (if i have internet acces i might update but i wouldnt cont on it). Sorry and thanks for reading.....


	6. Chapter 6

Ok vacation is over back to school for me ill try to update every week , lets see what happens. Vacation was fun i got a little burn but im ok. Well anyways thanks to all of you who have reviewed/fav/alert. Dont worry Celest wont die..... well not anytime soon well see how things go.....Last chapter i did in a little bit of a rush i wanted to get it out before i went on vacation so if you were a little confused i hope this next chapter clears a few things if not let me know... ill mention whats what. Again thanks to those of you who review there nice to read ^.^ also its nice to see that you care whether the character's ok or not that makes me happy.

Hoshi-tamashi  
2009-07-12 . chapter 5

nou! celest !! i hope she's allright great story by the way! please update soon.

MonoKuroKitty 1  
2009-07-05 . chapter 5

NO!celest dont die! plz update more^^! (i kno random)

SaiyukiSucker  
2009-07-05 . chapter 5

Wow...that was wow. A lot is happening! This story is starting to get really good! I was kinda getting confused at some points, but then i got it. Please get the next chapter out soon! I might not be able to wait!- SaiyukiSucker

I do not own kuroshitsuji.... only my own characters... ps i dont want to offend anyone with my choice of words (locations) if you are offended my the setting in which Celest is found in i apologies (religious is suppose) so if your esaily offended dont read.... fair warning

* * *

Chapter 6

After receiving my orders I made my way toward the room I hade previously left Celest in. Once I reached the room there was a loud sound from behind the door. I entered immediately and found the room filled with a number of patience. There were so many of them that entering the room without being detected was impossible. As soon as they realized I entered the room I was surrounded, everywhere I looked they were there. They stared at me intently as if I had done something horrible, well at least not to them directly. I had no idea there were so many patient in the hospital. Before I could say anything to them they started demanding that I leave.

"Get out."

"Leave this place demon."

"I only wish to retrieve the young master's guest in my charge."

"Don't you touch her."

"You've done enough"

"I don't wish to harm any of you but I will not hesitate to do what is necessary. Please step aside."

I took a step forward seeing that my words were lost with them. Before I could step any further there was another loud breaking sound with in the room. I looked around tiring to find the source of the disturbance but found none. I turned my attention back to the other patience's and found that they were just as surprised by the sudden sound as I was. A few of them traveled behind the curtain discovering something was wrong as soon as they returned they began to accuse me again.

"What have you done with her?"

"Bring her back, now."

"Stop this she needs her father."

"I have no idea what you're talking about but if you no long know have Celest with you then you are of no use to me."

Before doing anything else I had to confirm that Celest was no longer in this room. I quickly made my way behind the curtain and found that they were right there was no one behind it. I glanced around the floor and discovered the doctor unconscious on the floor. I would have loved to leave him where he was but he might be of some use. I lifted the doctor off the floor and made my way toward the waiting room were the young master was. I dropped the doctor at the young master's feet.

"Celest was no longer in the room however I brought the doctor he might prove useful."

The young master waved it off and we waited as the nurses examined him. After some time it appeared that the doctor was regaining consciousness. When he opened his eyes he appeared to be lost disoriented, when he set eyes on me the first thing I saw was fear. If I was seeing fear in his eyes there must be something to be afraid of.

"Now if I recall I placed the health of my guest with you. Do you have any idea why your patience have attacked you and been so protective of her?"

"I have no idea, I was performing a routine check when they suddenly came into the room and attacked me."

"Routine…"

"Do you have any idea where she might be?"

"She's gone!"

"It would appear that he is of no use to use, we should continue the search else were young master."

"Very well."

We made our way out of the hospital when there was a sudden sound from behind us, we turned to see all the nurses attending to the doctor unconscious on the floor. The doctor was gone this only proved more suspicious if there was anything to gain from it was the we needed to find Celest before he did.

I dropped the young master off at home and assured him that I would find Celest. He only mentioned that he expected to see her for lunch tomorrow. How much the young master cared for Celest was unknown to me however these few instanced might prove to have some insight. I began to search the city, every street every alley I could find. As I steeped on the roof tops ledge there was a sudden sent in the air. As I took in another breath I recognized the smell instantly it was the smell of blood. I made my way toward the scent of blood as quickly as possible when I arrived at the source I was surprised to find the blood's sent was coming from a chapel.

* * *

I looked through one of the windows making sure to not attract any attention to myself. Better to see what was happening first before reviling my presence. As I looked through the glass I could see a man standing in front of the altar, for being a small chapel on the outskirts of town the alter was gather large. The man's back was to me but there was no doubt in my mind of who that was it was the doctor. However he looked different now much more aware of himself as if he had more confides now than before. He was holding some strange dagger in his hand holding it firmly, without any hesitation he threw it up into the air. A second later blood started to drip down on to the floor. I looked up to see what he could have possibly hit and found what I was looking for Celest.

I didn't know how the "doctor" was holding her up in the air without any sort of support but it was clear to see that she was still wearing her hospital gown now drenched in her own blood. That wasn't the first strike he had delivered into her body there must have been quite a few earlier ones. As the dagger was pulled out of her, her unconscious body fell onto the table. As I looked at her I could see that she was on the verge of waking, having to wake in this situation would surly crush her. Running all the hard work I've put into her.

"You don't need to lurk in the shadow you can face me demon."

This doctor had grown bold but whether he had grown wise to everything was a large possibility. I opened the door and stepped inside when I was close enough to see all the wounds in Celest's body I stopped.

"Welcome demon, I'm sure you find this a bit unsettling."

"Not in the least."

"Of course what would I expect from a demon."

"I am a bit surprised I wouldn't have expected such violence towards a human coming from you."

"Human…. Surly you must know who she is."

"She is a guest in my master's charge. Which I have been ordered to return home."

"She won't be going anywhere all that awaits her is death. If you like you can bear witness."

"I'm afraid I cannot allow that."

"Those insignificant humans back at the hospital only delayed the inevitable; I wanted to kill her slowly peacefully. But now well I've run out of time."

From what I could understand this doctor wanted Celest dead but for what reason was still unclear, if he was speaking the truth Celest wasn't a human but what else could she be that deserved death. Surly not a demon if she wear I would of been aware of it from the start no matter now damaged she was. I didn't take my eyes off the doctor, what he really was made this all a bit unsettling. Symbols of peace not in this instance more like a harbinger of death.

"Why would those patience protect her?"

It was a simple question one that would not leave me, they were simple humans most of whom shouldn't have been able to stand let alone fight. There strength and resolve to protecting her was odd.

"Even after being abandon a loyal dog will always protect its master."

"Master…"

"Not technically master but enough of a protector to inspire loyalty."

"She protected them so they returned the favor how human of them."

"Yes one can only guess as to why they would even bother protecting such a waste…."

The doctor didn't wait for any replay he took the dagger in his hand again and plunged it into Celest stomach. Before I could do anything about it Celest body started to shiver from the pain I assumed. I started walking toward her again but when I was about to touch her the doctor aimed the blood stained dagger towards me.

"I said you could watch not touch."

"My apologies but I can't allow you to continue."

Without any warning the doctor had leaped over the alter and started swinging the dagger left and right. To the doctors dismay the only thing he was cutting was air, I managed to kick the doctor in the stomach while he took a swing at my head. While he lay on the floor on the other side of the chapel I turned toward Celest, the blood from her body now covered the white hospital gown fully and the blood was dripping on the alter and then the floor. I moved a few strands of hair from her face to see her face.

I was about to take her in my arms until there was a blinding light that appeared out of nowhere. The light was coming from the other side of the alter, from the light there appeared a man. He looked much younger than the doctor with cold steel eyes that should no emotion. He stepped forward looking over all of us. The first thing he saw was me then the doctor caught his attention. However when his eyes landed on Celest they seemed to grow wide for only a second before returning to normal.

"What have you done?"

"I'm finishing what was started."

"It is not your place to deliver punishment."

"My place she doesn't deserve our compassion"

"That is not for you to decide, what you've done here is a great disrespect even involving his kind. You will be punished for your crimes."

"My crimes are nothing compared to what she's done."

"You will come with me…."

Before he could say more the "doctor" had made his way toward the alter and with a single swipe managed to make a clear cut right through the man's neck. The unknown man's body laid motionless on the floor as the doctor came closer to Celest motionless body.

"I won't allow anyone to interfere."

This is all her fault, how could you choose them they don't deserve you."

Grabbing the dagger he had in his hand he lifted it up and was about to plunge it into Celest's heart. Before it could touch her skin I had grabbed the man's arm. The doctor tried to pull away but I wouldn't allow it. I pulled the doctor towards me startling him and then pushed him back with great force. I turned back to Celest touching her hand gently, at the touch Celest took a sudden breath of air and sat up. She was now sitting on the altar but her eyes were still closed. I placed my hand over hers again but before she could react to the touch the doctor started babbling obscenities.

"How dare you do this to me? I would have given anything for you."

I could only assume he was speaking to Celest the man was filled with so much hate, rage and still confusion it was difficult to resist.

"Are you jealous?"

"Jealous? Of what a demon."

"That's not exactly what I was refereeing to but yes a demon."

"Don't be ridiculous. She would never choose you."

I lifted Celest off the altar and into my arms turned my back to the doctor and started walking away. From the lack of refusal that I received from Celest I couldn't help but have a sly grin on my face.

"It appears that she has."

The man lifted himself of the ground and charged towards us. I turned to face him when he suddenly stopped I didn't know why he stopped until I looked down to see that Celest had opened her eyes. Celest was finally awake but her eyes were different. Instead of her usually musky blue eyes they were completely clear.

Looking in to her eyes the man instantly dropped to his knees before her. Celest reached out her hand and touched the man's check gently. The man's rage, anger, even his confusion were completely wiped clean, from what I could see the man was now nothing more than an empty shell. When Celest's hand left the man's check he fell forward on the ground, I bend down on one knee to see what was wrong. I checked his pulse but found nothing the "doctor" was dead. I looked over to Celest who was still in my arms but without looking into her eyes I couldn't figure out what she could have possibly done. What she had done wasn't important right now I lifted myself of the ground and made my way toward the door. As soon as we stepped outside the chapel doors Celest was suddenly limp in my arms. She has lost consciousness yet again.

* * *

I continued walking down the street until I felt Celest body begin to move again. I looked down at her to see she was opening her eyes, when she opened her eyes full they were back to normal. She blinked a few times tiring to clear her vision when it finally cleared she looked up to see me staring at her. The confusion on Celest's face was enough to tell me she had no memory of what happened to her.

"Sebastian…"

"Yes."

"Where are we?"

"On our way home."

"Home..."

"Yes the young master is worried about you."

"Worried? The young master…"

"About the cold you had this morning. Don't worry everything has been taken care of."

"Sebastian….. I smell blood."

"Blood... must be the butcher shop we're passing."

I quickly covered Celest with my jacket to prevent her from seeing the blood all over her body.

"It's a bit chilly out wouldn't want you to get a cold again."

"Sebastian…. I'm sorry."

Celest was now leaning her head on my chest for support.

"Sorry, what would you have to apologize for?"

"You have to carry me."

"Being able to carry you home is my pleasure."

Celest eyes were only half open now she was trying to stay wake but with all she's been through I didn't doubt she would be exhausted. With the amount of blood she lost any human would have died a few minutes after.

"Thank you."

She closed her eyes and started taking slow steady breathes as she slept.

"You're quite odd for a … nonhuman."

* * *

I carried Celest back to the manor making sure no one saw me enter, I would like to avoid answering questions about what occurred tonight. Finally making it to Celest's room I opened the door and placed her on the bed. Removing my jacket I made my way toward the bathroom to prepare a bath. I needed to remove all the dried up blood and tend to her wounds before she woke up. When the bath was prepared I carried Celest in my arms once more and moved her into the bathroom. I placed her in the tub of water with her clothes still on once she was soaked I began to remove the hospital gown.

I grabbed a cloth and began scrubbing the blood off her body, making sure not to extend my reach, I was ordered to treat her like a lady after all. As I scrubbed her arm I noticed that her skin was perfectly warm inviting, without so much as a single scratch. All of her wounds were gone healed at an incredible speed. I wasn't sure if it happened without her knowledge or if she had somehow made it possible. I lifted her out of the tub one hand on her back while the other hand moved up and down her side, she was perfect in every way.

Even her scent was intoxicating I held her close to me I couldn't help but lean in close to the crock of her neck inhaling that scent. As I moved my head up toward her chin I was having a hard time resisting. Before becoming completely consumed by this desire I pulled her into my arms and covered her with a towel. I walked out of the bathroom and placed her face down on the bed. Making sure her head was tilted to the side, I leaned in to see the only wounds that were still present. These wounds were on her back when we first discovered her, they were two vertical scars that run down her back not completely down but enough to be noticeable. I traced over the wound with my finger and found that the scar was still hot as if it was still burning I wondered if she felt the pain of the scars.

I walked over to the night stand pulled out a night gown for Celest to wear. I dried her off and slipped the dress on her and covered her with a blanket. I looked down at her sleeping form she looked so peaceful it was hard to imagine the look of pain on her face from before. Suddenly realizing where my thoughts might lead I leaned down blew out the candle and exited the room to prepare for tomorrow.


	7. Chapter 7

Just bought a copy of Yen plus while looking thought the book store saw Sebastian on the cover and just had to buy it (first time buying the magazine). It has the first chapter of Kuroshitsuji in English there going to release the first volume in English January 2010 (i think, so far away) but totally exicted ^.^after that experiance i had the erge to write. ok ok back to the story... Thanks to all my reviewers i love hearing from you it totally makes my day.

Anaberu  
2009-07-25 . chapter 6

Sorry I mean I read all the chapters so far then I moved back to chapter 1 and reviewed so now it loojks like I only reviewed Chapter 1

Anaberu  
2009-07-25 . chapter 1

I LOVE THIS STORY! at first I thought this was more of a Ciel and celest but later in the chaps they are SEBASTIANxCelest I luv it UPDATE!

Kookie-chan  
2009-07-19 . chapter 6

Interesting, can't wait to read more! c:

Hoshi-tamashi  
2009-07-16 . chapter 6

"I would have loved to leave him" that quote made me LOL ! great chap! please keep it up.

Unknown D Flamerose  
2009-07-15 . chapter 6

Ohoo~ looks like he is attached~~ Hee hee~  
I can't wait for more~!!

Unknown D Flamerose  
2009-07-15 . chapter 4

very interesting~~ ^-^

Unknown D Flamerose  
2009-07-15 . chapter 3

Wow... [speechless]

Unknown D Flamerose  
2009-07-15 . chapter 2

Wow...just like Sebastian...[last sentence]  
Um...what do you mean by "What to go Sebastian." ??

SaiyukiSucker  
2009-07-14 . chapter 6

"Being able to carry you home is my pleasure."

I thought that was so funny! Sebastian has now made my day! (well night...) Thanks so much for the update! I can't wait for the next chapter!- SaiyukiSucker

Unknown D Flamerose  
2009-07-14 . chapter 1

Interesting...

MoonlightNoctis  
2009-07-14 . chapter 6

Out of all the Kuroshitsuji stories that I've read so far, this has got to be my favorite story. I hope you continue writing. :D

Seriously love to hear from you they make me happy especially after a review like that ^.^

I have left some hints for all of you through out the story and a link to a pic reference on my profile (if you haven't seen it) as to what Celest really is, can anyone tell me what she is?, extra brownie points if you can( what she is will be reveled in the next chapter or perhaps the one after that, but its almost here). ok ok with this chapter it starts off a little jumbled.

its all in Sebastian's pov it starts off in the present then he's having a flash back and then back to present. it goes a little fast just cause i didnt feel it was necesary to restate everything. ok sorry if i confuse some of you if i do dont hesitate for me to clear things but cause i will if you need it. ok dokey thanks all enjoy.....

i dont own Kuroshitsuji, only my own characters........

* * *

Chapter 7

I looked down to her she looked so peace full so beautiful. I knew she wasn't human not after what she did to the "doctor", but the way she acts everything about her feels human. I continued to gaze down at her, as we lay together I couldn't help but pull her closer to me. The warmth of her skin the feel of her curves as my hand moves around them. I can't get enough of her could it be because of what she is or is it just her, whatever the reason she has completely overwhelmed my senses.

She has her head on my shoulder while her lips are only a few millimeters away from my skin. I move my hand down her back to lift her leg around me, diving in to capture her soft warm lips again I stop. How could I be so blind the things this women dose to me, I'm even dreaming of her now. This is not a good sign how can she be driving me to this, she is becoming a distraction I can't afford. Well not entirely but for me to be dreaming of her is absurd this is only my lust my desire to have her nothing more.

I open my eyes to see the ceiling above my bed I quickly make myself presentable. As I walk down the endless hallways I find myself thinking of her again. My desire of her might not be the only reason for my dream, the event of the last few days might have also been a contributing factor. I have been spending a considerable amount of time with Celest beyond that of work or her lessons. The night of her return she started to have nightmares I thought nothing of it at first what occurred to her would have left her with some emotional baggage. Whether she remembered it or not those nightmares were real enough to her.

My night with her was simply to avoid any further screaming, her screams could have woken up the entire manor. When I entered her room I found her on the floor shaking the sight of her was too pitiful that I felt something strange. I kneeled down next to her and took her in an embrace that would have left anyone else completely out of breath. We stayed like that for some time until I could feel her shaking die down.

I moved my head back to see her closed eyes her breathing had become normal again but her grip around my waist would not waver. I lifted her up and carried her to the bed, at first I had every intention of leaving her but having her scream out again would only draw unnecessary attention. However looking at her now I couldn't leave her whether I wanted to or not. We laid down on the bed together and I watched over her that night while her grip around my waist never released.

That seemed to have worked until the next night, I could hear her scream resonating down the hall. I once again enter her room to discover her in the same position as before, this continued on to the next night as well. Her nightmares were becoming a disturbance to my routine but I would never leave her to deal with them alone. Every night as if on schedule she would shack in her sleep and rise from her bed screaming. I would wrap my arms around her before she could move out of the bed and we would stay like that until she fell back asleep.

It became a nuisance for me to wait until she awoke to stop her from screaming if my presence was all that was required for her to sleep well through the night I could always stay for the whole night. So I did after our lessons I would leave Celest in her room when I was sure she was asleep I would return and lay in bed besides her. At first it appeared she didn't notice until she started moving closer to me, just like all the other nights we would be entangled with each other by morning.

So I wouldn't have to give so many explanations I would always make sure to leave her just before she awoke. Having to explain why I was in bed with her would only cause more problems. Even though I was not present in the morning when she awoke I could tell she somehow knew I was there. It didn't matter to me if she knew or not, however she didn't comfort me about it she simply continued to smile and greet me as always.

We had moved into the town house to start working on the jack the ripper case. I had thought of leaving Celest with the other servants but if her nightmares were to happen while I was absent I wouldn't know how to explain it. I knew she would be more capable of keeping the manor in order instead of those other household servants but I would rather have her close to keep an eye on her.

The young master had no opposition on brining her along, I believe the young master enjoys her company for several reasons. She doesn't speak about useless things, she carries around her this air of peace and for the young master I believe he sees in her a mother figure, which he would never admit. Never the less she looks at him in a way that resembles the love a mother would have whether she realizes or not, I'm sure she would do anything the young master asked not because it was an order but because she wishes to see him happy. The things humans do or in this case those who believe themselves to be human.

When we arrived at the town house we found a few unexpected guests. However even if unexpected they are still guest and must revive the proper Phantomhive hospitality. After preparing tea we left to start investigations on the case. I didn't want Celest to be exposed to such atmospheres so I instructed her to stay at home having cleaning what need be and having dinner prepared for when the young master returned. Sure enough when we had returned the entire house was spotless and you could smell dinner being taken out as well.

While investigating potential suspects we discovered the name of a Viscount Druitt to fit the criteria for a potential suspect. Tonight he will be hoisting a party and with the seasonal change this would be the best opportunity. I would rather have Celest away from all of this however after seeing her Madam Red and Lau insisted in having her accompany us as well. Her presence would only be for intelligence purposes if she would encounter anything suspicious she would need to inform me immediately.

Having devised a completely separate cover story from the rest of the group Celest was forced to arrive at the party with her own carriage. As her carriage pulled up I could only imagine the anxiety she must be feeling, this would be her first time not only around far more people but her first time among high society. I was confident enough that my teachings would serve her well however we would just have to wait and see the results. As the door man opened the door to her carriage, I had to make sure not to draw attention to her as she arrived but when she finally stepped out of the carriage I couldn't take my eyes off of her. She was the most beautifully thing I had ever seen.

Madam Red was kind enough to provide a dress that would suite her, at first glance I had my doubts that the dress would be of her taste. However looking at her now she looked radiant, it had several familiarizes with Madam Reds traditional dresses however the color of this dress was a deep blue. It was customary for ladies to wear their hair up however Celest wore her hair down. The natural grace in which her hair curved to her side was breath taking. When the others finally saw her they were just as captivated as I was.

"She's….."

"She's gorgeous."

"Fit to be on the hand of royalty, don't you think."

"We have an objective here, don't forget that."

"Yes of course, shall we go my lady?"

Even without having to move an inch Celest had already draw every ones attention. This could prove to our benefit however with so many people drawn to her it might drove difficult for her to relay anything she learns back to me. We would just have to make do, I motioned for her to enter while we followed soon after. Without a moment's hesitation she was immediately swept away onto the dance floor, while every eligible bachelor and those not so eligible waited their chance to dance with the lady. Honestly these humans can be so predictable at times.

I stayed at the young master's side until he was able to approach the Viscount Druitt. Once he was finally able to approach him, he was sadly interrupted by the surprise appearance of young lady Elizabeth. Having to salvage the situation I immediately took the young master onto the dance floor to drive away the attention of Lady Elizabeth interruption.

As we moved to the rhythm of the music I spotted Celest across from us in the company of man that was old enough to me her father. However just like I had taught her she accepted the dance as politely as possible. I could see that she wished this song would end soon as possible, if the circumstances were any different I could of assisted her in that wish. However the situation being as it was I could not. The dance ended soon after, proving that the young master had to stamina for it. The Viscount arrived shortly after intrigued with the young master, I left the young master in his company returning to the dance floor.

I searched for Celest hopping to be able to assist her. However she was no were to be found I looked through the crowd to spot the young master with the Viscount just as they were about to leave lady Elizabeth had spotted them as well. She was making her way toward the young master and the Viscount, I quicken by pace having to stop this encounter. As I approached Lady Elizabeth the lights suddenly blew out. Everyone in the room as in shock at first, the only candles that weren't out were the ones close to the orchestra. As everyone looked toward the orchestra you could see a figure standing in front of them. As everyone's eyes adjusted to the light it was clear to see it was a women, even with that mask on there was no doubt in my mind of who that women was.

Celest stood in front and motioned for the orchestra to start, the sound of strings resonated over the entire room drawing everyone's attention including Lady Elizabeth's. The rhythm started off slow; easy enough for even the young master to be able to keep up with. I suddenly hear something I thought I would only hear in my dreams. The sound of Celest singing was magical totally and completely enchanting, she had the entire room transfixed on her. As the staff worked diligently to relight the candles around the room there was no brighter light then the one around her.

When her song finally ended the room was filled with applause with this opportunity the young master was able to leave with the Viscount. Celest was about to make her way off the stage but was stopped by the crowd of people asking for another. At first she refused but was eventually pushed into another song by the overly anxious crowd. Being able to hear her sing again was something I could only support, her voice was like hearing the angles themselves sing…. which I doubt they would ever do in front of someone like me.

The instruments started playing slow and steady as her voice came out as gracefully as before.

Tale as old as time

True as it can be

Barely even friends

Then somebody bends

Unexpectedly

Just a little change

Small to say the least

Both a little scared

Neither one prepared

Beauty and the Beast

Ever just the same

Ever a surprise

Ever as before

Ever just as sure

As the sun will rise

Tale as old as time

Tune as old as song

Bittersweet and strange

Finding you can change

Learning you were wrong

Certain as the sun

Rising in the east

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

Tale as old as time

Song as old as rhyme

Beauty and the Beast

In the middle of the song I couldn't help but take advantage of the situation. As she sang I came to stand at her side, without a word I took her into my arms and onto the dance floor. Even as surprised as she was she didn't miss a beat as I lead her toward the floor and placing my hand in hers and the other on her waist. We moved completely in rhythm with not only the song but with each other, it was as if we were made for each other. Which only a human would ever consider such a thing to be true. As the song came to a close we moved over to the balcony, even after the she stopped singing we continued to dance. The crowed to my surprise was wise enough to let us be, although I could hear some arguing among some of her admirers.

We continued to dance to the sound of the music, we were standing so close in traditional standards it was completely inappropriate but at that moment we didn't care. I moved my hand to the middle of her back pushing her closer to me, she didn't resist she moved closer to me almost instinctively leaning her head on my chest. We swayed back and forth as our pace slowed down to a few mire steps. I moved my hand from her back almost as if on cue she lifted her head from my chest. I moved her chin up with my hand so she could look at me, as we gazed at each other's eyes I lowered my head towards her. Only a few millimeters away from her "no doubt" soft warm lips I suddenly stopped hearing the young masters call.

Somehow it appeared that Celest could sense something was wrong, she suddenly stepped away from my embrace.

"Go"

Without having to ask anything else I released my hold on her and started walking away, I stopped as I was about to reenter the ball room to look back at her.

"It's best if you take your leave as well."

"Alright."

I left Celest on the balcony while I made my way toward the young master. Retrieving the young master prove to be no great feat, we were finally able to make it back home where Celest had already prepared tea for the young master. After tea the young master retreaded to bed for the night, I made my way to the kitchen to clean and make sure everything was where it should be. After everything was done I made my way toward Celest's room when I suddenly heard a scream and a crash. I quickly entered Celest's room to discover the mirror broken and Celest on the floor her hands covering her face while she shuck uncontrollably. I walked toward her kneeling down next to her I place a hand on her shoulder, she turns to look at me and all I can see in her eyes is the sight of pure terror.

Without having to think about it I wrap my arms around her in a tight embrace. After a second she wrapped her arms around my neck pushing me so that I have to lean against the bed. This embrace was different from the ones we had shared other nights this one seemed far more real. The other nights she was half asleep only wrapping her arms around my waist as I waited for her to fall back asleep. Now she wasn't about to fall asleep, she was still wearing her dress it looked like she was in the middle of changing when she broke the mirror. I didn't see any blood on the floor with the shards of broken glass or on her.

She had her legs spread on each side of my waist leaning in so close to me I couldn't help but feel somewhat excited. I moved my hand to be on her back to calm her shaking, as the other moved to her leg working its way up and down her thigh. Using the hand I had on her back I started to loosen the laces that constricted her. When I had finally finished untying them I could feel her calm down her grip around my neck had loosened.

"Celest"

"Yes"

"Are you alright?"

"No"

"Is there something I can do for you?"

"Can you stay here with me like this?"

"Of course, however we should get you changed we wouldn't want to ruin your dress."

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"How did you know I needed you?"

"Just a coincidence, I heard you scream and then the sound of the broken mirror."

Mentioning the mirror only caused her to bury her head in my shoulder, it mustn't be good memory. What could she have seen to cause her such unrest, the other times she has screamed out was while she was dreaming but now she was fully awake.

"Sebastian"

"Yes?"

"I saw something, I've seen things in my dreams…….. horrible things. But this time I saw it in the mirror."

"What was it?"

"I… I'm not sure. When I tried to get a better look the mirror shattered."

"That's unusual."

"Sebastian….. am… I.. human?"

"Human?.... You certainly act like a human."

"That's not an answer."

"Whether you're human or not does not change the way I see you. I can assure you that it wouldn't change the way the young master or the other see you as well."

"How can you be so sure?"

"We really should get you out of those clothes."

"Sebastian."

"Yes?"

"Thank you"

"You're quite welcome."

Even after asking her to change her clothes she didn't move from her spot, after some silence I started hearing her voice. It was low almost a whisper but I could hear her clearly her lips being so close to my ear how could I not. She was singing the same song she had when we shared that dance. I didn't interrupt her I only moved my arms around her to have her closer to me, allowing her mesmerizing voice to remove the desire I had to remove her dress my any means necessary.

After all I have orders to treat her like a lady, perhaps we could indulge in how a lady would like to be treated in those settings at a different time. Right now having her this close, indulging in her scent, her warmth, even her voice was enough…. for now.


	8. Chapter 8

Ok here's the conclusion to the jack the ripper case..... we find out a few things, im not really happy with this chapter "Crap crap i know it dont need to say it".. but i just need to finish and move on. im sorry if its not that great but i just couldn't focus on what i wanted, sorry... side not i try to fix my stupid little mistakes but sometimes i miss them sorry..... Any way thanks to those of you who review i love reading them ^.^ im glad your enjoying reading the story as much as i enjoy writing it....

inperfection  
2009-08-04 . chapter 7

I really like this story, celest is well developed and the plot is very good. I cannot wait for the next chapter ^.^

kaito142  
2009-08-01 . chapter 7

Some grammar and intonation problem...

But I like it! The story's cute! Update again!!

IxHatexYouxButxIxLovexYou  
2009-07-31 . chapter 7

-bite pillow to stop squealing-KAWAI-runs around the house like crazy-I love it!heehe-giggles uncontrollably-sorry -hahaha- I -hahaha- and a lit-hah-tle bit hyper-goes in to moe-mode-

-stops moemode and turns into super strict looking girl-Although I did otice a couple of #1:weren't out were the ones close to the orchestra. As everyone looked toward the orchestra you could see a figure standing in front of them. As everyone's eyes adjusted to the light it was clear to see it was a -women-, even with that mask on there was no doubt in my mind of who that -women- was.

correction:I put women in hypen signs so uhm yeah the correction is Woman the word women is plural...-turns back into moe-mode-

I love it!-throws confetti,candy,and muffins in the air-

UPDATE!

from:

Anaberu

Kookie-chan  
2009-07-30 . chapter 7

Can't wait to see more! (;

roxxie-kun  
2009-07-29 . chapter 7

CONTINUE THIS PLEASE!! ITs so good! ...when is sebastian going to kiss her?? this is taking forever...

Alice  
2009-07-29 . chapter 7

Hehe, nice ^_~ update soon~

any way lets hope the next chapters better... Enjoy....

i do not own Kuroshitsuji only my own characters...

* * *

Chapter 8

Sebastian POV

Human, why would she ask sure a direct question? She mentioned seeing something in her dreams could that of been so shocking for her to question her own humanity. Whatever the reason I would need to ask her more about those dreams and what she was seeing. Thoughts of Celest filled my head, whatever this was it was becoming something that needed to be dealt with as soon as possible. Perhaps after tonight I will be able to relive this stress and be able to receive a few answers.

The young master and I waited outside the home of Jack the Rippers next victim. I instructed Celest to remain at home having tea prepared for the young master's return. This situation was something that would only confuse her even more. It was best to leave her at home and dealing with her situation at another time. As we waited we suddenly heard a scream coming from the home, we raced over to discover that we were already too late.

I tried as quickly as possible to cover the young master's eyes before seeing too much however I was already too late, he had seen enough. Finally discovering who the real Jack the Ripper was, the real fight would now begin.

Celest POV

Sebastian had ordered me to stay at home while they went to do some investigating, I was in the kitchen cleaning and preparing tea for the young master's return just like I was instructed. While I waited I found myself staring out the window into the city. Hoping they were alright I didn't know all the details of what they were doing, Sebastian didn't want to give me too much information concerning their investigation. However not knowing what they were doing only made me worry more.

As I looked out to the city I couldn't help but think about what I said to Sebastian. Not being human was there really suck a thing. All the things I have been seeing in my dreams were beyond words but that wasn't the only reason why I asked that question. I had been experiencing things that couldn't possibly be real. They weren't necessarily bad thing but they were things I couldn't explain.

I closed my eyes hoping to avoid the visions of those things that haunted my dreams. Taking a deep breath I was able to clear those thought of from my head. As I opened them I suddenly felt a stabbing pain inside, my eyes widened with surprise to the sudden pain. Where was it coming from why was this pain so real what could possibly be causing it. As I thought of a solution the only thing I could think of were Sebastian and the young master.

What if I was having another experience like I had before, somehow knowing that they were in danger without having any way of really knowing it, only a feeling. I suddenly felt another jolt of pain again I couldn't help but feel that there was something wrong that I needed to do something. This time I wanted to be there I wanted to help them to protect them in any way I could. I closed my eyes again tiring to suppress the pain when I did I found myself able to see something in darkness.

In the darkness I could see figures silhouettes. Not sure of what was happening all I could do was watch, as I continued to observe them something started to happen. They started moving some much faster than the others moving side to side as if tiring to avoid something.

Once again I could feel the pain running its way through my body. Pain stacking stabs that I could fell all over my body. I couldn't take it anymore just watching observing as if I had nothing to do with this. I watched as the figures moved, talked, interacted with each other. Seeing nothing but their silhouettes was worse than not seeing the pain reflected in their faces. I stepped forward trying to reach them but with every step I took they would only move further and further away from me.

I opened my eyes again to find myself exactly where I always was staring out the window in the kitchen, I couldn't take it anymore not this time. Staying her silently watching without being able to do anything I quickly made my way out of the kitchen and ran through the entrance doors. I didn't know what I could do if anything but just watching was something that I felt I've always done. I ran down the streets of London through every alley hoping to find any sign of them. When I turned a corner I suddenly felt it again that sharp pain. This pain I couldn't explain this time it was so close to my heart. I leaned against the wall for support. While my hand clung to my chest hoping this pain would go away, I was losing my strength with each and every breath. I slid down onto the floor unable to keep my eyes open, I found myself engulfed in darkness and for the first time I wasn't afraid.

Sebastian POV

I saw something through the corner of my eye, something moved so fast I dismissed it at first. But when I finally turned I could see what it was clearly. To say I was surprised would be an understatement there on the roof top looking down on us was none other than Celest. A million different questions found their way into my thoughts. Why was she here? How did she get here? Were only a few, I looked up at to see that her face was partly covered by her long bangs. However even with that I could tell that her eyes were closed. If she would open them now who would I be looking at?

Would I be looking at the Celest the one I would spend every night with or would she be the Celest capable of killing a man with a single touch? As I started up at her it was clear to see what I was drawing attention too, Grell turned to see what I was looking at. When he saw her there was a sudden grin on his face that disturbed me to no end.

"Don't worry little Sebast I will destroy any obstacles that get in our way and I'll start with her."

Grell leaped off the ground and started making his way up to the roof top toward Celest. I made my way as well I looked up at her to see that she hadn't moved she hadn't even opened her eyes. When Grell was about to slice her with his scythe I managed to grab Celest in my arms pulling her away from the death god. Once I pulled her away I noticed her eyes were still closed and her face was void of any emotion or acknowledgment. I called her name hoping she would respond but I received no reply. Realizing my efforts were useless I sat her down on the floor and left to deal with Grell. We continued to fight each other, when I had finally taken care of the death god I looked up to find Celest was once again on her feet looking down at us. I tried to approach her but when I did she was gone. I couldn't believe it she vanished right before my eyes. I looked around to find her standing in front of the young master.

Without being sure if she would be a threat or not I quickly made my way toward them, as I got closer I could see the confusion in the young master's eyes. I had neglected to tell him about how I found and retrieved Celest that day. Without any warning Celest moved her hand from her side toward the young master, not being able to see her intentions I grabbed her wrist before it reached the young master. Once I saw her face I could tell there was no threat, her eyes were now open staring at me with concern. I released her hand and continued to look into her eyes, there was something familiar about them even now.

I walked away from Celest and the young master to continue with my orders, I had hesitations about finish off the death god in front of Celest but orders were orders. I raised the scythe and was about to slice off the death gods head when something stopped me. Above us was a figure looking down on us he leaped off the building landing right on the death gods head. I could only assume he was no threat as of yet. While he explained who he was and why he was hear I could hear the disgust in his voice, having to deal with my kind must not have been to his liking. As they made their way something made him stop, he turned around to look at us and once he saw Celest his eyes grew slightly large for a brief moment.

He dropped Grell on the floor and made his way toward Celest and the young master. I stood right in front of her making sure he knew his limits.

"My apologies if I had known you were present I would have given you the proper greeting."

He bowed at first then continued by kneeling down in front of her, I had to admit I was surprised to see him go so far to great her even in front of someone like me. Celest had no idea he was addressing her, she believed that he was addressing the young master. William had risen to his feet and continued to look at her there was a sudden realization as he looked at her.

"I see never the less it is a privilege to meet you. If you should ever regain your memories it would be an honor to speak with you again."

"memories… do you know me?"

"There was once a time when there was no one who didn't know you my lady. I do hope you are showing her the proper respect. Having someone like her so near you can mean your salvation or annihilation."

William bowed to Celest again and turned back toward the dark alley way.

"As I said it would be an honor to meet with you again, my lady."

William continued walking dragging Grell along, as they vanished into the alley I could feel Celest taking a step forward as if she was ready to follow after them. That would only be natural she should go after them if William knew who she was he could provide her with everything she would need to return to her former life. As I waited for her to progress toward them I never hear those footsteps. I turned around to find Celest staring down toward Madame Red, she walked over to her dead body kneeled down next to her and placed her hand on her forehead. At first I expected some sort of miracle to happen but nothing occurred. What was I thinking if she would only touch her she could bring her back to life how foolish. Celest didn't say anything she only continued to look down on Madam Red with a sad look in her eyes. She stood back up and turned to face us, none of us said a word not knowing how to explain this to her we remained listen.

"My apologies I believe the tea must have gotten cold by now."

When Celest mentioned tea I believe we all understood that we didn't need to explain anything, some things were better left unsaid. I tried to assist the young master but he refused my help stating that he could stand on his own. I allowed the young master to make his own way although I could tell that Celest wanted to do so much more. When we arrived at the town house, Celest left to the kitchen to prepare the young master some warm milk instead. Once the young master had changed and laid down on his bed he fell asleep right away. I suddenly heard a knock on the door as I covered the young maser with a cover.

"Come in"

Celest walked in to the young master's bed chamber caring a tray with the warm milk. She walked over to the bed and placed the tray on the night stand. She stood next to the bed staring down at the young master. As I looked at her I could tell she wouldn't be needing me tonight.

The young master had already fallen asleep so the warm milk Celest had prepared would go to waste. I walked over to her placing a hand on her shoulder making her turn her head to look at me.

"I believe the young master won't be in need the milk tonight, I'll take it back to the kitchen. Could you stay her incase the young master requires anything?"

"Of course"

I picked up the tray Celest had just brought walked through the door and back in to the kitchen. I knew Celest would gladly stay with the young master, watching over him is something she seems to enjoy.

When I returned to the young master's room I opened the door to see Celest. She had her arm stretched out toward the young master. Not knowing her intensions I made my way toward them grabbing Celest's wrist to stop her hand from proceeding. When I looked over to the young mater he appeared to be having a nightmare tossing and turning in his sleep. Finally understanding Celest's actions I turn to look at her to meet her eyes filled with hurt of the thought of me believing that she would ever hurt the young master.

"Sebastian."

"Yes."

"I would never hurt him, never."

She placed her other hand above mine, I realized that I still held her wrist in a tight bind, feeling her hand on mine I loosened that grip.

"My apologizes I didn't men to give that implication."

Celest didn't respond only nodded her head and turned to look at the young mater. He was still tossing in his sleep, watching the young master have a nightmare was a sight Celest didn't enjoy watching. Realizing I had not released her wrist completely, I released my hold her. When she realized that she was no longer bound to me she made her way toward the young master. Just like she had before Celest lifted her hand placing in on the young master cheek. At her touch he seemed to ease his tossing that lessened and the look of agony on his faced seemed to melt away. Celest leaned in toward the young master and once again placed a kiss on his forehead. As she backed away I could see the joy in her eyes. As he was so close to the young master she leaned in toward him again to whisper.

"Sleep well."

With a slight smile on her lips she released the young master and returned to her place. As we continued to stand by the young master bed watching for any sign of his walking. I realized how late it must have been, I looked over toward Celest she didn't seem at all tired. She looked completely awake ready to do anything to follow any order but I knew that all she really wanted right now was to stay by the young master side.

"I have to start preparations for tomorrow, you can side by the young master's side if you wish."

"Thank you."

"Good night Celest"

"Good night Sebastian."

With that I walked out of the young masters room and went to prepare for tomorrow.


	9. Chapter 9

Ok First of Im sorry this took so long... moving on ....ive been working on this all morning and im finally finished...ok this chapter mentions what Celest really is if you havent guessed, if you have then congrats. Like always i would like to thank all of you who review i love reading your comments, ive never seen so many O.O---^-^ thank you....

KittyKins  
2009-08-22 . chapter 5

Evil doctor-man! Yay another interesting chapter ^^

KittyKins  
2009-08-22 . chapter 4

shes pregnant! lol jks  
This story is so heartfelt *x* (kissing noises)

KittyKins  
2009-08-22 . chapter 3

aww :'( that was a very good chapter.  
If you want help with your writing you should put commas in(,)

KittyKins  
2009-08-22 . chapter 1

Mysterious *o*

crazychick104  
2009-08-17 . chapter 8

Wow i must say that this story is very well written though there are grammar and spelling mistakes i doesn't seem to bother me at all since the greatness of this story just keeps me reading. Over all I am really excited for the next chapter!

Alice  
2009-08-11 . chapter 8

OMG UPDATE FAST! ONEGAI .

SaltWater Room  
2009-08-09 . chapter 8

Please update as soon as possible.  
This is the best Sebastian story I've read. :)

watashi wa hen na hikikomori.  
2009-08-07 . chapter 8

I'm really liking this story,  
and er.. is she a fallen angel?

..

That's the only thought that occurs to me...

well anyway, update, pleasee ^-^

Skitter  
2009-08-07 . chapter 8

-fangirl scream-

I LOVE THIS TOO MUCH 3 The plot is well written and i like how th story flows :D

update soon!

Kookie-chan  
2009-08-06 . chapter 8

I hope Celest will regain her memories ^^

love z death  
2009-08-06 . chapter 8

this story.i like how u make it fill like your celest.

kaito142  
2009-08-06 . chapter 8

Hmm...is Celest another God? Or a fallen angel, forgetting about herself?

Update again!!

IxHatexYouxButxIxLovexYou  
2009-08-06 . chapter 8

hi its anaberu again I just changed my username! update please and I also did notice one mistake -strokes imaginary beard-  
when you typed "here" itturned out as "her" why was that?

-tores imaginary beard off-

inperfection  
2009-08-06 . chapter 8

I liked this chapter, I'm so interested to find out her identity. I can't wait for the next one!

Alice  
2009-08-06 . chapter 8

oh my gawd xD can't wait for more *kya* update fast .

We finally have a moment with Sebastian and Celest, yay which some of you have been waiting for ^-^ This chapter is pretty much fluff. i have been working on the summary for the next few chapters so those should come out faster than this one. Took me forever to layout this chapter, i apologize in advance for any mistakes i may have. Sorry ok Enjoy..... special comment at the end.....

I do not own Kuroshitsuji..... only my own characters

* * *

Chapter 9

With Jack the Ripper chase behind us we were finally able to return to the manor. Things returned to normal with the stress of everyday life within the Phantomhive home. Today was a special occasion we would be having guests Marchioness Middleford and Lady Elizabeth were set to arrive later today, however as usual Marchioness Middleford was earlier than expected. Having been quickly reeducated on appropriate hair styling's I lead the Marchioness toward the manor. I had already prepared for their arrival beforehand however I must have forgot to double check. Every room I attempted to show the Marchioness there had occurred a disaster I could not allow her to witness. Finally remembering one last possible place to escort our guest I lead them to the stables hoping that there would not be any disturbances there.

As we walk into the stables we discover that Celest had already arrived before us. She did not notice our entrance as she continued to pet the horse that I would be showing to the Marchioness. When I stood close enough to the horse Celest turned her head to see that she was no longer alone.

"My apologies I didn't hear you come in, welcome Marchioness Middleford and Lady Elizabeth."

Celest greeted them like she would with any guest, curtsying when necessary. At first the Marchioness did not speak, she only continued to stare at Celest intently I was rather worried that the Marchioness would find Celest as she put it "indecent". However to everyone's surprise the Marchioness nodded her head in acknowledgement and greeted Celest with a bit more formality than she had with the young master.

"It's quite alright, thank you Celest."

Everyone was left wide eyed at how the Marchioness treated Celest even more surprising was the fact that she addressed her by name. Quickly passing it over as nothing the Marchioness changed the subject to the horse in question. With the Marchioness's approval of the animal, she proposed a competition with the young master. Of course the young master could not and would never refuse a challenge, the hunt had begun. As we all prepared to leave the Marchioness address me.

"Butler."

"Yes."

"Prepare a horse for Celest as well."

"I'm fine as is I thank you Marchioness but I do not require such consideration."

Accepting Celest answer the Marchioness continued on, it was hard to believe who differently the Marchioness treated Celest. Was there just something about her that the Marchioness approved of or did Celest have a natural aura that people just couldn't resist. Whatever the case may be it left the rest of us with confusing thoughts. We continued on toward the forest or hunting grounds at it would soon be. Celest walk right beside be, the passé at which she walked was as always tranquil. Not a hint of eagerness or even exhaustion, each and every step was as graceful as the one before. When we arrive I explained the rules to the contestants and they were off leaving just me, Lady Elizabeth and Celest. It seemed that Celest was interested in these new surrounding and decided to explore I didn't stop her as she left my side I only continued to wait for the young master's return.

From what I could see Celest was mesmerized by the nature that surrounded her. Taking in every little thing, as Celest explored her surroundings she could hear the gun shots that took place not too far away. She walked by a tree noticing something seemed different she looked down to find a small bird that had fallen out of its nest. She picked up the small bird in her hand gently. She lifted her head up looking for where the bird could have come from, she found the nest was in the tree right above her head. It seemed rather tall for her to reach however that didn't seem to stop her. She found a bolder on the ground to reach the branch, she stepped on the bolder using it to reach the branch. As she lifted the bird up, her foot slipped from under her.

Before she could hit the ground I was able to catch her in time, as she laid in my arms I could see the surprise in her eyes. Her arms were close to her body where I could see that she had held on to the small animal, making sure it was safe. We didn't say a word, must have been the sudden action that left us with little to say. We were finally brought back from our thoughts when hearing Lady Elizabeth's comment.

"How cute!!"

Celest and I turned our heads to see Lady Elizabeth staring at us intently, finally realizing the situation we were in. I assisted Celest to her feet like any gentleman would.

"Thank you Sebastian."

"You're quite welcome."

Celest looked down to her hands to see that she still held the small bird, I could see the slight smile she had when looking at the small creature. I found it difficult to believe that Celest could be any other way, caring for things she should not seemed to be her specialty. If she could find it in her heart to care for the young master and his demon why wouldn't she care for this small creature. I walked behind Celest and placed my hands on her hips, at the sudden contact Celest turned her head to look at me. I didn't say a word as I lifted her up allowing her to reach the nest. When realizing what I was doing she only nodded her head in response. She lifted her hands up to the nest and gently placed the bird back in its place. When the bird was secured I began to move her back down slowly until her feet reached the ground. I released my hold on her as she turned to look at me, for a moment I cold of sworn I saw not only happiness in her eyes but also gratitude. How ironic her feeling gratitude toward me when the rest of her kind would love nothing more than to see me dead possibly by their own hand. Celest truly was and still is one of a kind.

We walked back to the open area awaiting the young master and the Marchioness return. When they did finally return the Marchioness and the young master had tied, not liking the result they both agreed to another hunt later this afternoon. As we served tea an unexpected guest arrived, as the bear closed in on Lady Elizabeth. The young master rushed over to protect Lady Elizabeth as the Marchioness was able to shoot the bear just in time or so it would appear. The young master conceded the competition acknowledging the Marchioness as the victor, the Marchioness however turned the situation by acknowledges the young master as being worthy of being her son in law.

As the situation calmed I turned to see Celest, she had not moved during this whole incident. Was she just in shock? It was difficult to believe that a situation like this could leave her shocked compared to what she had seen before. Celest continued to stare at the bear that lay dead on the floor. I walked over towards her placing a hand on her shoulder, she turned her head at the sudden contact.

"Are you alright?"

"Yes I'm fine, is everyone else ok?"

"Yes, perhaps it's time that we return."

We all started making our way back to the manor, as we approached the stables there was a sudden sound that grabbed our attention. It sounded like chirping the sound started coming closer and closer we all turned our heads back to see a small bird flying towards us. The bird continued on until it reached Celest, she has walking slightly ahead of us and she had not turned her head towards the sound. When the small bird appeared right before her she held out her hand allowing the bird to land on the finger. As Celest lifted her other hand to pet the bird on the head I noticed that it was the same bird she had returned to its nest earlier. Well stared at the scene before us in amazement never before witnessing such a thing. Celest walked toward a tree and placed the small bird on the low branch.

"You should return home were its safe."

To everyone's surprise the bird let out a small chirp as if understanding Celest's words, it started flapping its wings and flew back to in the direction it came from. As we watched the bird leave Celest had already started walking, when the bird was out of sight we continued walking as well. Although no one mentioned anything out loud I could tell that everyone was confused about what happened. Those thoughts were soon forgotten when we entered the manor to find what the household servants had been preparing all day. While everyone congratulated the young master on his birthday, I could see a bit of confusion in Celest's eyes. A birthday I don't believe we had discussed that. Celest did not know her birthday of even how old she really was, considering what she is it would be difficult to pinpoint an exact date and age.

Upon the Marchioness's request to repair the damage left behind from the household servant's actions I returned to the kitchen. The young master's birthday is also something I had prepared for, however it appeared that the cake I had made will go to waste. I removed my glove to taste the cake, it was difficult to comprehend the way these humans think.

"They actually think this stuff is delicious."

"It is rather sweet."

Celest walked through the door and closer to me, I don't bother covering my hand when I turn to look at her. She is right next to me as she looks down at the cake with a smile, I wouldn't have expected anything different from her. She uses her finger to taste the cake as well. She puts her finger into her mouth licking it clean and when she is done she turns to look at me.

"Even so it's still delicious."

As I look at her I couldn't help but feel a hint of pride at her compliment. I notice that there was a slight piece of frosting left on the edge of her mouth. Without saying a word I place a hand on her check causing her to look straight into my eyes. I lean my head down to hers slowly enjoying the look of anticipation on her face. My mouth so close to hers I use my tongue to wipe away the frosting from the edge of her mouth, when I'm done I don't move away I stay so close to her our lips only a few millimeters away.

Celest moves her hand to touch my check, when her skin makes contact with mine I could feel something quite unusual to say the least. She really was something special to make me feel such warmth, in all my life I have never desired any one they way I do her. I moved my hand to place it on her neck as she moved hers down as well so that her hand rested on my chest. We both leaned in toward each other closing that small gap.

Just as I had imagined her lips were soft, warm and in ever sense of the word inviting. I couldn't contain my desire for her and quickly moved my other hand to wrap it around her waist pulling her as close to me as possible. Deepening the kiss in any way, to my surprise she didn't protest in fact she only pushed against me as well demonstrating her desires as well.

We continued to indulge in what was surly something we could not explain, when she suddenly stopped taking a breath she turned her head to the side noticing the snow falling outside.

"It's beautiful."

"Always so observant about your surroundings."

"To me it feels as if I'm witnessing these things for the first time. I should be observant."

As I looked into her eyes I could not imagine what would come next but I knew that the moment I touched her lips she had stolen a heart I never knew existed.

"How ironic…. falling for an angel."

"Not sure if that's a complement or not but is it just as ironic for an angel to fall for a demon, even if she has fallen."

"Fallen or not you are….."

Without warming Celest captured my lips in a kiss before I could finish my statement, ordinarily I would be greatly irritated being interrupted but in this case I would not mind if she interrupted me the same way more often.

* * *

Help Wanted/Needed:

Ok i want to hear some response as to what would be appropriate for their relationship.... by that i mean their physical relationship. Just wanting to know what your comments are on that should i show them a bit more hands on, if you catch my drift. Let me know in your reviews... if you do want to see more i was planning to have that happen in the next chapter possibly, most likely and if its not too much trouble i would like some help.

Ive never written anything that involved so if someone would like to help me with that of their own free will of course i would appreciate it ^-^

Just created a poll on my profile to see if you want a lemon go vote....

Thank you......


	10. Chapter 10

Ok i know this took forever but classes have started to i will be spending a lot of time on that. Any who moving on after great consideration to peoples comments i have decided to hold off on the physical relationship. I suppose the time issue was the major reason, some people stated that their relationship would be moving too fast. I guess because im the author and i know some things the readers don't that's why it doesn't seem to me like their going too fast. But authors need to take into account the readers, so the physical stuff will have to wait.....Although if people still want to help me with that i would appreciate it.

I thank all of you who review seriously those make me so happy ^-^ Peoples names the comments were a little long ...... Thank You! ^_^

Rin Tsao

kaito142  
Kookie-chan

Melody017  
watashi wa ....  
TsukiyomiMoon

inperfection

I apologize for any mistakes i might and probably will have, like i said i don't have a lot time to work on it so mistakes happen. Sorry

Ok this is in Sebastian's POV and its really just fluff and i thought it was funny so OK then. Don't worry nothing bad happens just in case you start reading and say what!.....calm down and finish it first. He he i thought it was funny ok ok enough blabbing ....

I do not own Kuroshitsuji only my own characters.....

* * *

Chapter 10

The manor had received new visitors even if they were unwanted they seemed to be of some interest. With the guests arrival we had no choice but to show them our hospitality. I often wondered how Celest is able to put up with them but for her I suppose that is a simple task. After all she is able to get along quite well with the other house hold servants I suppose these uninvited guests should be no problem.

After a long day of curry making I was surprised to see how well Celest was adapting to the idea of not being human. I had fist thought that the idea of there being things that could not be explain would be difficult to accept. However she surprised me once again with not only her acceptance but by her understanding as well. Even when I told her that I was not human, she continued to smile at me as if I had said nothing at all. She truly was something special in her own way, although I really shouldn't be surprised considering who she is. She has always shown understanding to those around her whether they be human or not.

With today over I can safely say that I had finally solved our dilemma, with this curry we shall win tomorrow competition. As I cleaned the kitchen I soundly felt a sudden chill in the air. I made my way down the hallway and as I pass a window I could see Celest standing outside. Not being able to resist such an opportunity I make my way toward the door, when I walk outside she had vanished from her spot. I walk a bit searching for her as I turn the corner I can see her again, this time she's standing underneath a tree.

I don't approach her right away I say at a distance just to observe her. She walks a little bit so that now she's in a more open area, she stretches out her hand to feel the snow that had started to fall. The falling snow did take me by surprise there had been no sign of it snowing today and just like that weather had change. It was almost as if she had willed it to, she truly was something amazing. Just to watch her was enough to fill me with emotions that I have never felt before. These emotions were becoming a complication even for me, however there is always time to remedy that.

Looking at her now I was grateful she could bring out such emotions even in someone like me. As the snow fell all around her she was mesmerizing in every way, gassing at her something seemed different. It was probably only the snow falling all around her but for a second her hair appeared to be white. When looking at her again it was gone, her hair was back to it traditional black. Leaving those thoughts I approached her from behind slowly not wanting to disturb this moment.

As I came closer and closer I could suddenly hear sound emerging from her, soft and gently but it was the most beautiful thing I could and would ever hear. Even her words were warm, the voice of this angel could not be described, it was simply just that. I'm sure if I was to hear another's voice it could never compare to hers. Perhaps she is part witch this must be an enchantment of some sort or perhaps it's just me. Suppressing these urges for so long might be having some side effects, perhaps its time to indulge in the wings of this angel.

In the middle of her song I wrapped my arms around her waist, at the sudden contact she stopped singing. I leaned my head down so that my lips would be touching her ear.

"Don't stop."

She didn't turn to look at me once, she only nodded her head at my request. I tightened my grim around her waist pulling her closer to me. To my surprise she didn't resist in fact she leans back into me as well, so that her back was now against my own. She lifted up her hand and placed them on top of mine, intertwining your fingers as she griped my hands. As the song slowed down she turns to her side allowing her head to rest against my chest.

Do you dream, that the world will know your name  
So tell me your name  
Do you care, about all the little things or anything at all?  
I wanna feel, all the chemicals inside I wanna feel  
I wanna sunburn, just to know that I'm alive  
To know I'm alive

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

Do you believe, in the day that you were born  
Tell me do you believe?  
Do you know, that everyday's the first of the rest of your life

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

This is to one last day in the shadows  
And to know a brother's love  
This is to New York City angels  
And the rivers of our blood  
This is to all of us, to all of us

Don't tell me if I'm dying, cause I don't wanna know  
If I can't see the sun, maybe I should go  
Don't wake me cause I'm dreaming, of angels on the moon  
Where everyone you know, never leaves too soon

You can tell me all your thoughts, about the stars that fill polluted skies  
And show me where you run to, when no one's left to take your side  
But don't tell me where the road ends, cause I just don't wanna know, No I don't wanna know

Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying  
Don't tell me if I'm dying

The song ended however we continued to stand there as the snow continued to fall from the sky. Once we were completely soaked I picked Celest up into my arms without saying a word and started walking back towards the manor. When we reached her bedroom door I walked in still caring her in my arms, I walked over to the bed and placed her on her feet. I walked over to the dresser pulling out some dry clothes for her. When I walked back to her I placed the clothes on the bed and stood in front of her. She didn't say anything she just started at me, I could tell that there was something in her eyes. As I looked closely I could see that in this moment we wanted the same thing. We stood in front of each other not saying a word, not daring to break this trance.

What surprised me was the fact that she moved first, she took a step closer to me lifting up her hand to move a strand of hair from my face. As her hand moved down she placed it on my check, even now every time I feel her touch, her warmth a strange feeling rushes through me. As she looked into my eyes I could tell that she wasn't just looking at me. She was seeing everything about me, everything I am everything I've done and still she did not look away. There was no fear in her eyes, she did not turn away from me and I knew in that moment that she never would.

I moved my hand and placed it on her back giving her a slight push towards me. She was more than willing, she stepped forward lifting her head up to place her lips against mine. This kiss was similar to our first warm, soft, tender everything she was. However that could not be said for me as well. The warmth I was felling increased with every touch, I knew that the fires of passion would not be far behind. We each broke the kiss to catch our breaths.

"I should get you out of those clothes….you'll catch a cold."

"I could say the same to you."

I could tell the smirk on my face was evident when she smiled at me. She moved her hands down to my chest were she started to unbutton my vest. When she was done she moved her hands up to my shoulders removing my coat, sliding it from my arms and onto the floor. I just couldn't contain myself any longer, as I moved my hands around her back about to start removing her restrictions. I felt her hand on my check looking down to her I could see her eyes staring into mine. Her eyes always help a special glow, one capable of drawing out our primal instincts. She lifted herself up on the tips of her toes, at first I thought that she would kiss me again however her lips traveled further up until they were right next to my ear.

"Times up"

I couldn't understand her words what time, was she trying to be difficult or was there something more. As she moved back down slowly I didn't wait for an answer I pushed myself against her capturing her lips with my own. I was not going to waist this opportunity even if there were "time" constrictions. After what seemed like forever I released her lips, as soon as our lips parted I could see a smile on her lips.

"Wake up"

Wake up, don't tell me this is…..

As I closed my eyes I could feel something off opening them again I suddenly realized why that was. This was becoming rather annoying, dreams were something I did not enjoy I would much rather have the real thing.

As I continued to stare up at the ceiling I could feel the same chill in the air as I did before I turn my head to the side to see the window open. I lift myself off the bed and I walked towards it, I take a look outside the window to see that there was some water on the ground the remains of melted snow.

Perhaps it wasn't all a dream…For now those thoughts would have to wait, today was a special day after all. Winning the curry competition and retrieving the royal warrant for the young master was my top priority at the moment. I quickly changed my attire and made my way down the dark hallway. There were still many things that needed to be done.


	11. Chapter 11

Sorry for the long wait i was finishing up my other story and with so much work to do i didnt even have time to think about this story. Ok so this has the conversation between Celest and Sebastian about what he and she really are. It feels a too fast to me but i just had to get it over with. So there it is. Im sure my editing sucks i wasnt paying that much attention sorry. If you have references to a lot of the manga not really in this one but in later chapters so if your not up to date be warned. I am sorry if me writing dose leave Sebastain a bit OOC sorry ill try to fix that. ^-^

Ok thanks to all the people who review even if its not good i still want to hear them and i will try to reply to eveyone of them.

Ida-KJ  
2009-11-05 . chapter 10

Ohmygodness! *o* I love your stoory! the best one ive read so far!! 8D  
I'll be looking forward to you next one C:

Love and hugs from Ida Ü

Chemical Destroyer  
2009-10-28 . chapter 10

I love your writing :) Very romantic and enjoyable. Please update soon?

EL OH EL  
2009-10-17 . chapter 1

Err, I don't know what you are aiming for with this fic, but the characters are pretty OOC. Finnian should be really hyper. Maylene should be really timid. Bard should be...uh...extreme. And yeah. Those kind of things. Your fic is irredeemable. I'm sorry to say. It's agonizingly, painfully, and very very cliche.

The chapter is confusing at first because you don't know who the 'I' person is until a little later. Yeah, I know Sebastian could be mean/rude but he's not so repetitive as in using the word incompetent.

Sebastian shouldn't so easily like Celest with her flawlessness in whatever she does... If you really did like Sebastian so much at least capture his personality right and all the way through. He's not so cynical about the people in the Phantomhive household. Deep down he really trusts them, and not in the I-can-leave-the-house-to-you way.

So far, this fic is pretty Mary Sue. Sorry if this sounds harsh but I don't know how you got so many good reviews...Unless everyone is a Mary Sue fan.

Too Mary Sue for me to continue on.

Kaneriya  
2009-10-17 . chapter 7

This story is good, but there are some grammar issues.  
Well, somewhere in the story :P.  
Make sure that your OC isn't a Mary Sue.  
(It kinda made me wonder how she didn't die.)  
But otherwise, good job ;D!

Happy94Goth  
2009-10-06 . chapter 10

You have to update .god. this is so epic! so awesome! i love this story... *goes into moe mode*

ahem, anyway great story, update please for the love of my sanity and good luck with the next chapter!

-Goth

Silver Akuma Kitsune  
2009-10-04 . chapter 10

Ooh... This story makes me feel all light and blissful inside. Please update soon!

i love athrun  
2009-10-04 . chapter 10

IT IS GOOD BUT DO A NEW CHAPTER AND KEEP UP THE GOOD WORK!

crystalgardian  
2009-09-22 . chapter 10

Woah... Sebastian dreams? O.o lol XD

wolfsrainrules  
2009-09-18 . chapter 10

hehehehehe, *Smile* Aw...Its so cute...!! Is Celest gonna join Sebby in his amazing ice skating show? Hehehehe. *Images* *Squeal* Kuroshitsuji Crack is something you should watch if u havent seen it. Its so funny!! Ciel seeing Cel as a mom was ADORABLE *Squeal again*

inperfection  
2009-09-17 . chapter 10

Excellent chapter, very sneaky with the dream bit lol.  
I love the song you picked, its one of my favorites ^.^  
I can't wait for the next chapter.

Kookie-chan  
2009-09-17 . chapter 10

Lol, Poor Sebastian only having dreams xD

Hoshi-tamashi  
2009-09-17 . chapter 10

yay nice chapter!! love the snow part , and seems sebastian is falling as well .keep the good work

I do not own Kuroshitsuji only my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 11

Sebastian POV

As I walked down the hallway towards the kitchen I could hear noise coming from that direction. I made my way into the kitchen quietly to see where that noise would be coming from. When I entered the kitchen it was no surprise to see Celest preparing the young masters breakfast. I had allowed Celest to prepare all of the young master's meals for quite some time now. I walked toward her being careful not to make a sound. When I was right behind her I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her closer towards me. As her body leaned in closer towards mine I could tell she wasn't surprised by my appearance. It seemed she had become quite aware of my presence. She leaned her head up from her side to look up at me, the grin on my face was easy enough to see. I brought my head down towards her as she brought hers up further, and just as our lips would meet again. It seemed our time was always cut short.

As always these household servants have the ability to interrupt without even knowing. By the time they walked through the kitchen doors I was already on my way out, delivering the young masters breakfast. After breakfast we all prepared ourselves for the day's event.

When we arrived at the crystal palace I wouldn't doubt the servant ability to get lost in such circumstances. After some small conversation I made my way toward the competitor's waiting room, there I found myself with Agni. I knew perfectly well that he would not lose so easily however the young master's orders were my too priority. As expected the competition had come down to me and Agni. As Agni presented his lobster imperial curry, I proudly presented the curry doughnut for our company. Not truly understating what my creation was it only took some time before they could realize the innovation of this meal.

The judges were at a loss having two great dishes to chose from it would be difficult for anyone to decide. Just as the judges had declared it a draw to everyone's surprise the queen had graciously made an appearance. She appointed me the winner and granted the royal warrant to the Phantomhive Company. Stating that I had created something for the common people as well as children had convinced her of my curry's advantages. From the moment she noticed the guest by the young masters side it was quite the surprise that the queen would take such special notice of Celest. She greeted the young master in a way I'm sure no one else could speak to the young master in but her.

As she retreated I could tell that she wished to say something more but didn't dare to in front of her subjects. As we prepared to leave for home I couldn't help but have this nagging feeling, as if I was forgetting something however everything appeared to be in order.

Celest POV

When the queen made her appearance I couldn't help but notice the way she looked at me. What reason could the queen have to be so intrigued by me? Once the queen was seated on her horse, I could see that she wanted to say something. The way she was staring at me so intently I couldn't deny the fact that it was me she was looking at. As everyone was occupied with the Prince's situation I made my way towards where the queen had exited. Perhaps I could find someone to speak to. When I turned a corner I found myself face to face with one of the queen servants. It appeared he knew I would be coming, he only bowed to me and asked me to follow him. As I followed right behind him it suddenly occurred to me that I had left without saying anything. If I did not return soon this would cause some worry for the young master.

He finally stopped and turned to look at me, I continued to stare at him as a carriage pulled up behind him. He opened the door and held out his hand to help me up. I had already made it all this way I couldn't very well turn back. I accepted his hand and stepped into the carriage. Once I was inside I was surprised to see the queen right in front of me. I was in a bit of shock I never imaged she would want to speak to me face to face.

"It's been a long time, how are you?"

"I'm well and yourself."

"I'm quite fine, you haven't changed at all since we last meet."

"I'm sure that can't be true."

"You don't need to be so cautious, the driver can't hear us."

"No, then may I ask why I am here?"

The queen eyed me curiously as if not sure how to answer the question or never having expected me to state it. She lifted her hands and placed them on top of mine waiting to see my reaction. I was not surprise nor was I shocked all I was, was confused and that feeling I'm sure could be seen on my face.

"You speak as if we have never met."

"My apologies but I don't believe we have."

"Have you really forgotten everything you've done for me."

"If I have done something to you I do apologies."

"Apologize why on earth you would apologize for saving the lives of thousands."

"I'm sorry but I don't know what our referring to."

"It seems you don't, wheatear you have forgotten what you've done or just prefer not to remember I thank you. If it wasn't for you these country and all its people would have been lost. Because of your guidance your aide I would have never been able to accomplish so much."

"No, any accomplishments you have made are yours and yours alone. Even if I was there for guidance you were the one making such things a reality. You are the one that deserves gratitude not me."

"You really haven't changed, not in these last 50 years."

"50 years?"

"You have been there guiding me ever since I was a little girl. You have watched over me my entire life. When I saw you at the competition I couldn't resist the urge to speak to you. However with so many people I didn't want to make you uncomfortable."

"I see if I really have been your guidance for so long I'm glad to see you again. I do apologize for not remembering many things have happened since our last encounter."

"Being in the company of the young earl would be one. If anyone needs your guidance it's that child, I do ask you to watch over him in these difficult times to come."

"I plan to do just that."

"It was wonderful being able to see you again."

"Like wise your majesty."

"You needn't call me that, in your presence I am the one that needs to address you in such a way."

The carriage had stopped and the door opened. I lifted myself up and stepped closer towards the door.

"Perhaps we will meet again."

"Perhaps"

"Goodbye Victory."

"Goodbye Celesse."

Once I heard that name I couldn't help but have a strong feeling that she hadn't just motioned it on accident. Perhaps that was what I was once known as Celesse. I walked out of the carriage and watched as it disappeared into the crowded streets of London. As I turned I was suddenly greeted by the other household servants I hadn't expected them to be waiting for me or to be standing right behind me.

As I looked at them I could see the look of relief in their eyes, were they that worried over such a short absence.

"Celest are you alright?"

"We've been looking all over for you."

"I'm sorry I didn't realize you were waiting for me."

"We thought you got lost."

"Why were you in that carriage?"

"Who were you talking to?"

"Oh, don't worry they were just giving me some directions, nothing more."

"Directions you really should be more careful."

I turned me head to find myself face to face with Sebastian, whenever I was in front of him I couldn't help but smile. I could tell he was tiring his hardest to show a more disapproving gesture but the sly grin that always appeared on his face was clear for me to see.

"I'll keep that in mind."

"We should return home now."

"Of course."

Finally being reunited with my temporary family I felt safe a comfort that one could only feel in the presence of their real family. Even with these feelings I knew that this was not my place that I did not belong here. If my memories return would I still stay here, was my presence here really needed. Was this were I belonged. Those thoughts could be saved for tonight but for now we continued to make our way home to prepare the young masters meal I could only assume that curry would be off the menu.

Walking down the hall way I could only image what was in store for me tonight had I really done something so horrible. I was only gone for a few minutes while I talk with Victoria, it was still a strange feeling to call her by her first name as everyone else referred to her in such a proper manner. I entered my room and walked over to the window looking out into the garden. The sky was so dark and yet the moons glow was able to illuminate the bed of flowers below.

I could feel it again coming closer and closer towards me, it never suspired me anymore. For some reason I had grown able to feel his presence whenever he was near. I could hear his light footsteps coming closer and closer to my room, as thought right on cue a knock resonated from my door. Like always I said nothing knowing full well that he would enter at his own convenience.

I still did not move only continued to stare out the window into the garden below. I could hear him again as he entered my room closing the door behind him, making his way closer and closer to me until he stood right behind me. I still said nothing not even acknowledging his presence. I waited patiently until he warped his arms around my waist like he always did but it never came. The only thing that accorded to me was that he wanted to take his time but in all the experiences we've had together he wasted no time in sweeping me up in his arms.

The minuets continued to drag on had I just imageded it his presence no I was sure he was there right behind me waiting. Perhaps it was time for me to make the first move. I took a breath and I closed one of the window doors taking the handle in my hand moving just a little but further from him. As I tuned my head slightly I could see a figure standing there unmoving as if there was nothing or no one there. I finally turned to face him the moons light eliminated his face, his beautiful face. In all my life I had never seen a man look so inviting so elegant the way he did. I took a step closer to him waiting to see what would happen.

Standing so close to each other I couldn't help but feel as if he was testing me seeing how far I would be willing to go. I moved me hand towards his check caressing it slightly then removing it just as quickly. The look of confusion was evident enough I took a step back from him and turned my head back towards the window. I could hear a slight chuckle escape his lips which only brought a smile to mine.

Once again I was wrapped in his arms that same sensation that drove away everything. All I could sense in that moment was the two of us.

"You cause my quite some trouble."

"I wasn't aware that there was any trouble."

"Wondering off on your own is trouble."

"Where you worried?"

"The young master was a few seconds away from informing the yard."

"I didn't know my absence would cause such a ruckus."

"Of course it would."

In that moment I know that he spoke nothing but truth, the one who I cause such trouble for, the one I cause such worry to was him. I turned around quickly without saying a word and placed my lips on his. Giving in to that feeling, that sensation I received whenever he was near. I broke the kiss to take in some much needed air. Wrapping my own arms around him holding him so close it was hard to let go.

"I'm sorry."

"I wasn't looking for an apology."

"No but I still wish to give you one."

We held each other close as time passed I could feel a strange sensation something different from before. I lifted me head from his chest and turned back toward the window. Sebastian was startled by my actions only giving me a look of confusion in response. I looked out the window expecting to see something anything but all I saw was the beautiful might sky filled with endless wonders. Before I could turn back around Sebastian had lifted me up in his arms and started walking towards the window. He opened the door I had previously closed and took a step closer towards it. He held me close to his chest and jumped out the window and into the garden below. It all happened so fast I could barely keep up, Sebastian walked towards a rather large tree taking a set under its branches. When he sat down he didn't release his hold on me, the previous thoughts were gone now all I could feel now was the thump in my chest that rang through my ears. I never know my heart could be so loud.

"Have we been here before?"

"No I don't believe we have."

For some reason I had the feeling that we had sat there before that we had shared this same moment but Sebastian was right this was the first time we had sat here together. I didn't mention it again I simply rested my head on his shoulder as I looked up at the night sky.

Perhaps it was not the same moment but being here with him brought back the memory of the moment the world gained a new sense of wonder. After my unexpected encounter with a death god and haven seen such odd things Sebastian finally opened my eyes to a world I was once a part of.

_

* * *

I sat on my bed waiting for Sebastian he mentioned there was something he wished to discuss with me. I waited patiently for him, staring at the place where the mirror once was only to find nothing there. Having shattered some time ago, remembering the events of that night clouded my thoughts. So much so that I never noticed the knock on my door, the person who had entered and that was now sitting beside me. _

"_You don't need to worry about that I have already ordered a replacement."_

_Finally breaking from my thoughts I turned my head to look at Sebastian, as I looked at him I could see nothing out of the ordinary with him._

"_I'm sorry, you said there was something you wanted to discuss."_

"_Yes, Celest I believe we should discuss what occurred in that alley."_

"_Of course."_

"_Celest not everything in this world is as it appears. There are things that hide in plain sight."_

"_Like that death god."_

"_Yes, you don't seem surprised."_

"_The book the young master had given my referred to many things, I believed it was for entertainment purposes but I see that such things can also be used to educate. I asked you before if I was human."_

"_Yes."_

"_I did not receive an answer, am I human?"_

"_I don't believe you are, is that a problem?"_

"_No, only a small detail. Do you believe it's a problem?"_

"_No, seeing as how I am not a human myself leaves little room to express such thoughts."_

"_You have always seemed special."_

"_That would be the first time one such as your self has said that to me."_

"_I'm sorry I didn't mean to insult you."_

"_No quite the contrary I have never received such praise from your kind."_

"_You receive many complements."_

"_Never from an angel."_

"_An angel?"_

"_Yes I must say I was surprised as well, although it appears you are no longer in their good graces."_

"_I have fallen."_

"_It would appear so."_

"_What about you, what are you underneath it all?"_

"_Me, I am a demon butler to the core."_

"_A demon."_

"_Dose this discomfort you?"_

"_No, I find it odd that a demon and a fallen angel have gotten along so well."_

"_Yes it dose seem contradictory fallen or not angels and demons can never quite see eye to eye."_

"_I suppose it's a good thing, although knowing what I am won't make the nightmare disappear but I now know the reason for them."_

"_I don't recall you having nightmares lately."_

"_No I suppose you wouldn't."_

"_You should get your rest now, there will be many things to get done for tomorrow."_

"_Yes your right, good night Sebastian."_

"_Good night Celest."_

* * *

That night I understood a little more of what I was, I had to admit that discovering the things most people believed as fairy tales to be true opened my eyes to new discoveries. If such things as demons and angels exist what else could be out there.

I turned my head away from the sky to look at Sebastian, looking at him now it was hard to believe that he was a demon. The reason for a demon to become a butler was still unknown to me, although I knew that eventually I would learn the reason whether I accepted it or not. The night air started to turn cold as I leaned in further towards Sebastian, on another occasion he would have wasted no time in taking advantage of the situation however I believe that in this moment he was holding onto some restrain. Keeping that gentleman mannerism he always displayed, not to say I didn't enjoy our occasional advancements to something more. But knowing he viewed me as a lady was quite a complement.

Resting in his arms there was nothing that could disturb this peace, not even that unknown feeling that disturbed me earlier. Being watched by an unknown source was not something I enjoyed. However those thoughts could wait another time right now the only presence I wanted to acknowledge was Sebastian's.

some reviews have mentioned that Celest seemes a bit like a mary sue, i have a poll going to know it thats true so let me know if it is. Thanks


	12. Chapter 12

Edit: A few tweaks nothing major. Trying to work on new chapter, Sorry.

Thank you all so much for all your reviews and etc... Please continue to send them. Good, bad, everything.

Ok this chapter deals with a mature topic that i have chosen to censor. I do not want to corrupt any young readers, or what ever. You guys can fill in the blanks and if after reading this you have no idea what happened, good. Some readers mentions it would come to soon but lets face it Sebastian is a demon. He would eventually take what he wanted whether it fit into my time line or not. I could only drag him along for so long. So yeah...

I do not own Kuroshitsuji only my own characters...

* * *

Chapter 12

_**Celest POV**_

_**Tick Tock **_

_**Tick Tock **_

_**Was all I could hear as the days went by, the sound of time whispering in my ear. The days passed on quickly with each passing second, but to me they seemed to stand still. The sound of ticking only drifted in my ears, once I had allowed myself to hear it. Day after day, I could feel myself breaking. This life, this place, was all of if just a dream or perhaps a nightmare?**_

_**When I close my eyes I can still see his eyes staring at me with such hate, such repulsion, it sickens me. How could I ever allow myself to …**_

I remember the day it started, when I began to feel my own limitations. Day after day my condition only worsened. I could tell there was something wrong. Every time I attempted to do something, anything, the simplest of chorus became more intricate. In one day I had achieved more accidents then all the other servants combined. I retired to my room quickly not daring to step outside, for fear of destroying anything else. As I sat on my bed I looked out the window onto the garden bellow.

…_What's wrong with me?..._

I laid on the bed with my eyes closed tight, hoping this bad luck would move along.

_There's nothing wrong._

Almost a whisper, the lightest of sounds but still I knew I had heard someone speak. I opened my eyes and looked around but found nothing. What I was expecting, I wasn't even sure of.

_It's almost time._

Time? What did that mean? Instead of being focused by the intruder's presence, what I found myself more concerned with were the words they spoke.

"Who's there?"

Scanning the room again, all I found was silence. The voice had disappeared leaving behind my puzzled mind. Was it just me, was I just hearing things that did not exist. I shook my head of that notion and moved towards the bathroom. Splashing my face with water, the water was a nice reminder of what was real and what was not. Wasting time on mysterious voices would not do any good.

As the night sky gleamed across the horizon, I knew exactly were Sebastian would be at that precise moment. Dealing with the other servants and the young master, would leave me some time to myself before his daily rounds. I moved closer towards the bath tub, dipping my fingers in the water slowly. There was enough heat for a quick bath, I removed my hand from the water and stared untying the lasses of my dress. Deciding it would be better if I bathed myself without interruptions. As I was about to reach the last of the lace I felt a hand grab my wrist from behind. The shook caused me to turn around almost instantly, coming face to face with crimson red eyes. The way they seemed to glow were almost hypnotic and that smirk of satisfaction was never hidden from me. As we faced each other I said nothing not a single word, simply allowing him to lead me where ever he wished.

He pulled my hand slightly to turn the rest of my body. Releasing the grip from my wrist, his hand traveled ever so slightly up my arm. Sending a chilling sensation where ever he touched. No matter how many times his skin touched mine; I would always feel that cold chill run its course. His hand stopped at my shoulder, pushing aside the fabric of my dress to reveal the skin underneath. He did not waste any time and guided the other side of my dress to do the same. The dress dropped onto the floor beneath my feet. The only thing covering me now were my undergarments.

Coming back to face me, he leaned in close to me and I knew instantly what would come next. I closed my eyes and leaned towards him, waiting to feel those lips once more. But as I waited nothing came.

_...time…time…time..._

I heard those words repeat themselves in my head. Echoing, over and over again. I could no longer take the anticipation. Having the sensation that something was wrong I opened my eyes once more finding that I was no longer in the security of the bathroom. In fact I was no longer in the manor at all. Taking a look around me I discovered I was standing on a broken down bridge in the middle of the woods. Looking at myself I was still in my undergarments. However as I examining myself further, what I found shocked me.

Blood, I was covered in it. I tried to find the source but I could not find a single injury. The thought of it being someone else's blood caused me to become even more alarmed. Forgetting my own well being I examined my surroundings to find where I could be. Turing around completely, I come once again face to face with those crimson red eyes. However this time they weren't glowing with satisfaction, they seemed to be glowing with hatred. Looking away from his face, I could see blood. Dripping form a large wound across his chest. I moved my hand quickly trying to see what had happened but my hand never reached. Sebastian took hold of my wrist once more, this time however it was far more forceful then before. I looked up staring into his eyes, wondering what exactly happened. As if sensing my thoughts he closed his eyes and turned around walking away while pulling me behind him.

"What happened?"

He did not stop choosing to ignore my question, we continued to walk further. The distance we traveled was in no means a walk around the block. It seemed we were quite a ways away from the manor. But how exactly did we get there? The last thing I remembered was that we were standing face to face in the bathroom. The amount of time that had passed as my eyes were closed was not enough to travel so far and yet we had.

Once again I choose to end this dreadful silence.

"Where are we?"

And again my question was simply ignored. He still held my wrist in his hand, never releasing that iron grip. However I was tired of receiving no answer. I pulled my arm roughly causing him to stop in his tracks. He turned around to face me; the anger in his stare had disappeared and all I could see now was discomfort.

"If you dislike my company so much, I think it best to make our way back to the manor separately."

He turned his face away from me, staring ahead just like before.

"You are all alike."

Alike? Who was?

The day's events only continued to confuse me further. He pulled on my wrist once more just as roughly as I had done. Pulling me along just like before, we continued to walk as if our little conversation had not occurred. Time passed quickly and still we appeared to be getting nowhere. Looking up at the night sky it was still dark; we had a few hours before day light. Not seeing where I was going I failed to notice the tree roots coming out of the dirt. My foot caught on a root causing me to fall, before I could hit the ground however I bumped into something softer then dirt. I didn't have to see his face to know he was displeased.

I lifted myself from his chest slightly. Chills, those same cold harsh chills I always felt were still present as he held me close. Without waiting I leaned forward as quickly as I could and captured his lips this time. I could tell he wasn't amused, trying his hardest to control himself. I felt almost cheated, as I tried to coerce him further.

I was too late however; he grabbed a hold of my neck pushing me closer to him. Deepened the kiss with every breath. His other hand wandering from my back, with each second that passed; traveling further and further down. Until I felt his cold hard skin touch me further than I expected.

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

Staring deep into her eyes I couldn't resist the urge to touch her, to feel her, to taste her. Closing the gap between us so effortlessly, we each took a few steps closer to one another. Having her only inches way excited my senses beyond recognition. I could see the doubt in her eyes but there was also something stronger. Her own feelings, her desires, hidden behind everything. The blood soaked clothes and ripped attire could not contain us any longer. I placed a hand around her neck, pulling her closer to me. I was not about to waste time with any appropriate actions. Nothing would delay us now; nothing would stop me from making her mine.

Crashing my lips onto hers, our lips seemed to move together almost playing with each other. Tantalizing our urges, as demonstrated with each movement we made. As we broke for air, I could see the slight embarrassment on her face. Whether she had any prior experience in this matter did not concern me in the slightest. She was with me now and I would be sure to make her every heart beat skip, have her catch her every breath, and by the time we were at an end she would be screaming out in ecstasy.

Wrapping my arm around her waist I pulled her closer. Closing the gap between us, the warmth of her mouth was like nothing I have ever experienced. Taking every possible opportunity to deepen the kiss, increasing our own desires with every step. Moving from her mouth I started placing soft kisses down her neck. My hands never stopped moving, as one hand was placed on her hip pulling her close to me.

Our kisses had become much more intense, urgent even. I wouldn't make her wait I had no patience for it as well. Moving one of my hands gently up and down her body I could feel her shivering at my touch. She stopped the kiss only momentarily not only acknowledging what we were about to do but encouraging it. I continued to look into her eyes as she began to remove the front of her corset herself.

I could feel that same grin apparent on my face, I moved in further kissing down her neck, down and further still. Her moans echoed in my ears. Walking slightly until her back was firmly placed against a tree. I had to admit it was quite a convenient location, we found ourselves in. There would be no one around for miles to hear the moans escaping her lips or the screams of pleasure as she fell even further. There was nothing left between us.

Her skin was so smooth, her lips soft and the look on her face was wonderful. I moved my hand down slowly leaving a trail, gaining a small yelp from her. However a small yelp would not be enough for me that was only the beginning. With every opportunity we merged our bodies together as much as possible. The moans became louder and louder as time went on, finally pulling away from her I noticed that smile.

The smile on her lips was as clear to me as the hollow trees that spread across the woods. Celest had once again changed, that sadistic grin only fueled my fire, taunting me asking for more and I would hate to disappoint.

Holding on to what she had left, I moved my lips to capture my prey. Delicately exploring her every being, she shivered at my touch. But I did not stop, standing face to face with each other I could see that same taunting smile, she wanted more much more and I was willing to give it to her. Grabbing her hand and pushing her right up against the tree. She only looked up at me with those black colored eyes. She was mine and I was going to prove that now. Her hand griped onto my shoulder wrinkling the fabric. When it finally came her screams echoed further than I had anticipated. Exhausted her head had slumped to rest on my shoulder.

Deciding that a change of scenery would be more beneficial. I lifted Celest up in my arms and started a quick pace back to the manor.

Once we arrived I jumped up trough her window and into her awaiting room. Laying her down on the bed; I looked down at her now, she was beautiful. Noticing that her eyes had returned to their stunning crystal shade. I knew that there was no taunt, no game. She was fully enjoying every moment. The satisfaction of knowing she only desired me was a boost to my own ego I must admit. She looked up at me with those eyes, holding no judgment only desire. Bringing her hand to my face caressing it gently, she pulled me down so that our lips would meet once more. Her screams fuelled me further; the friction of our bodies becoming one was all I needed to move forward.

Celest is one of a kind. Perhaps my only experience with one of her kind but it was a memorable one.

Lying on the bed as the sun's rays began to shine through the curtains, she was even more desirable. As she slept I found myself unable to take my eyes from her. She was entirely mine; there was no mistaking it now. She belonged to me and only me. Taking one last look at her I allowed her to sleep today, after all she needed her rest. Closing the door gently as to not wake her I made my way down the hall, today's preparations were already behind schedule.

* * *

**Celest POV**

The day had come and gone as I remained in bed. No one had bothered to come and check on me. Was there no reason to or where they ordered not to? I turned to my side looking out the window staring at the beautiful day I was missing. Wishing not to see it any longer I closed my eyes turning away from the bright light. The curtains closing soon after.

A bath perhaps, I never did finish that bath or rather never started. Looking back on it I never discovered what had occurred yesterday. Once I was in Sebastian's arms, his lips capturing mine all thoughts on the previous events were far from my mind. I walked towards the bathroom not bothering to dress myself.

Once I walked in everything looked exactly like it had been before. Even the water was perfect still, as warm as when I had left. As I watched the water's surface, I failed to notice the reflection in the mirror.

Smiling, a smile I knew well to mean more than just mild happiness. Finally catching that grin in the mirror I was horrified to see her.

In reality I should say me; it was my reflection after all. The person I'm seeing now is me. Somehow that notion was of no reassurance. Our appearances were the same yes however there were slight difference between us. One of which was her hair; white as snow a complete opposite to mine. Her eyes were the darkest orbs I had ever laid eyes on. As I examined our features she continued to grin at me, knowing full well how I disliked it. Her expression was that of an insulting gesture. Steeping closer to the glass I found that my reflection did not mimic every move I made. It was as if it had a life of its own.

"_Are you done yet?"_

"….."

I said nothing simply continued to stare at this other me. What could I say, no words came to my mind. I was having a conversation with my own reflection. However this seemed to be more than just my own reflection. Was this really a whole different person or was this just me.

"_I asked you a question."_

"Who are you?"

"_Who am I? Pathetic."_

"…."

"_You're starting to piss me off, you know that. First you get thrown down to this hell hole and then you can't even remember your own damn name. For goodness sake."_

"You know my name?"

"_Your name no, our name."_

"Our name?"

"_This is becoming annoying. You really shouldn't hold back."_

"I don't understand."

"_Of course you don't. I'll tell you one thing though; last night was something I wouldn't mind doing again."_

"You were watching?"

"_Not just watching, I got to say he really is talented, even for a demon. The next time you decide to jump into bed with a demon be sure to make him know whose boss."_

"I don't understand."

"_What the hell is wrong with you? Don't just stand there like an idiot. Look at me. You know full well who I am, who we are. Next time don't hold back."_

Staring at the mirror was all I could do; I had absolutely no idea what the hell she was talking about. Holding back? What was I holding back? I don't believe that I held anything back last night, to my dismay. I'm sure someone must have heard my screams last night.

"_Or do you like him being in control? He he ... Could you hurry this along I'm sure their looking for us and I for one don't want to get caught."_

"Caught? Is someone chasing me?"

"_Tick Tock, Tick Tock."_

My reflection began to fade away leaving nothing behind but me. The me I knew or at the very least that's what I believed. Washing quickly I didn't want to spend any time lingering, for fear of my thoughts drawing back to that conversation. I walked back towards the bed, deciding it would be prudent to at least have something on. I walked over to the dresser and dressed in simple attire. Taking the time to add on several layers did not appeal to me in the slightest. I laid back on the bed just like before, the sun had fallen and the manor was once again silent except for one individual. One that would soon be coming to knock on my door.

The thought of what occurred last night ran through my head. Leaving delightful and embarrassing memories behind. I do not regret my actions, I truly wished for it and I know he did so as well. But the same questions I once had upon arrival was again plaguing my thoughts and the conclusion that I encountered was real.

I do not belong here.

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

The day's work was done, the other household servants and even the young master had asked about Celest. Their worry over her was not at all surprising, but I reassured them that she was only resting for today and that she would be back to work tomorrow. I hoped that those words would be accurate, if tonight was anything like last night however, there was a possibility that they might not be. Finally reaching her room I turned the knob slowly, walking in without a sound.

Even if I left no sound behind she always had a way of knowing I was there. I found her exactly where she had been before. Still resting on the bed however she laid on her side staring out the window towards the night sky. It appeared that she had cleaned herself and acquired some clothes. Although they would not be on her long.

In an instant I was beside her wrapping my arms around her body. Resting one hand along her thigh and the other around her waist. She was not displeased by my action, although I could see that she was deep in thought. Deciding that her attention could use a new outlet I began to kiss her neck slowly traveling downward.

"May I ask you something?"

"Of course."

"Would you dance with me?"

"That would be acceptable."

Picking her up in my arms I walked towards the window, jumping through it and up towards the roof top. Placing her on her feet, each of us taking a traditional stance. She placed one hand on my shoulder and the other within my hand. While I place my own hand on her waist, and guiding her with the other. Slowly, rhythmically, we danced. We had no need for music as we swayed from one side to the other. Leaning in closer to her, whispering what I wanted in that moment.

"Sing for me."

She never raised her eyes to meet mine however I could see the smile on her lips as they began to move.

Tú Llegaste a mi vida para enseñarme,

tú, supiste encenderme y luego apagarme,

tú, te hiciste indispensable para mi y... y...

Y con los ojos cerrados te seguí,

si yo busqué dolor lo conseguí,

no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.

Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes

ya no tiene caso que lo intentes

no me quedan ganas de sentir

Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte

busca tu camino en otra parte

mientras busco el tiempo que perdí

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.

Voy de nuevo recordando lo que soy,

sabiendo lo que das y lo que doy,

el nido que buscaste para ti y... y...y...

Y el tiempo hizo lo suyo y comprendí

las cosas no suceden porque si,

no eres la persona que pensé, que creí, que pedí.

Mientes, me haces daño y luego te arrepientes

ya no tiene caso que lo intentes

no me quedan ganas de sentir

Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte

busca tu camino en otra parte

mientras busco el tiempo que perdí

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti, y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.

Llegas cuando estoy a punto de olvidarte

busca tu camino en otra parte

mientras busco el tiempo que perdí

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti,

y hoy estoy mejor sin ti.

The words she spoke were undeniable. Words full of sorrow, full of regret. Had she chosen this song for a reason or was she changing again, changing to the point of no return. I didn't question her, deciding to continue our dance under the pale moon light.

Once she finished she wrapped her arms around my waist leaning her whole body against my own. Her voice was quiet, as thought she did not wish for me to hear her words at all.

"Thank you Sebastian….. good bye."

She leaned up and kissed me. The ferocity of her kiss was something new, however alongside that ferocity there was also longing. Wrapping my arms around her, pulling her closer to me. She vanished in a single moment.

* * *

Song: Camila- "Mientes"


	13. Chapter 13

...sorry. But seriously do you have any idea how hard it is to write this story. Its exhausting. I know I know excuses excuses. Oh and sorry to my betas i did not run this by them. In all honesty i think they forgot about me and I'm sure they've moved on. Power to you. Ok so lets hope it doesn't take me another year to update.

I don't own Kuroshitsuji only my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 13

**Celest POV**

The feel of silk sheets covering my form was all I could think of to drive my thoughts away from this intoxicating feeling. The feeling that drove me insane every time he touched my skin.

His warm breath so close to me, his hands gently making their way up and down my sides.

His lips trailing kisses down my neck, his touch filled me with such thoughts, thoughts best left unspoken.

The fire burning within was overwhelming.

Drops of sweat rolled down my skin, leaving behind a lingering trail that never wandered too far from his reach. His hands running up my thigh made my skin crawl at his touch. Our bodies moving in unisons left nothing but breathless moans in the air. The effect he had on me was unreal. Every gesture, every movement drove me to the edge. Moving closer and closer to me I could feel his hot breath against my lips. Waiting to feel those lips against my own I leaned in and found… nothing

* * *

Dreams were not something I enjoyed, especially if they involved him. I did not wish for those reminders. Opening my eyes fully I could see the night sky over my head. Dawn was soon approaching and yet again I was lost. Events of the past replayed themselves over and over again. To my own surprise I was not shocked to realize our connection. I had felt something driving me towards him since the first time I laid eyes on him. However that connect is exactly what has tainted him. Regrets of the past were all that occupied my thoughts from the moment I woke until I fell into unwelcomed dreams.

I rose from the tree branch as soon as I sensed his presence. As soon as I stoop he appeared in an instant, never leaving behind a sound. Gazing at me I could sense his power, engulfing me simply with his presence.

"Aren't you a sight to see. I thought you would be less lively."

"Much to your dismay, Azel. How have you been?"

"You needn't ask such questions; you know just being here is dangerous. You should know the consequence better than anyone."

"I know full well what could occur. However I can no longer turn a blind eye to what my own have done."

"Can I assume you desire revenge?"

"Not revenge Azel, justice."

He looked at me with eyes that only another of my own could judge. Determining whether or not I was ready for what needed to be done. Nodding my head I looked straight into his eyes, never wavering.

"You truly are a sight for these eyes. Very well I will provide you with the answers you seek, however what you do with the information is still yours."

"I thank you."

For every question I asked he answered with pure and total honesty. One that I had not witnessed in many years. His somber voice lifted the haze from the ground and his presence removed all clouds in sight as the sun's rays touched the sky. It had been far too long since I had spoken to my old friend.

Exile had proven to have its draw backs.

After my questioning, we parted ways never promising more than what we could keep. Passing through the forests provided me with cover and shade from the sun. As I passed the trees my mind began to replay those events over and over.

Red surrounding in every corner, there was nothing I could see. Resting against a tree I soon found myself engulfed in thought of the past. My past…Realizations that had clouded my mind in the past were now as clear as day. My once mistakes were no longer my own, but that of others. Betrayal was a poison that filled my veins and broke my heart. My own…

Gazing at the skies the sounds of birds chirping were all that brought me back. If they were indeed looking for me there was no place I could run. To hide was no longer what I wished for. These scares showed me the errors that I could no longer avoid. Thoughts of revenge and pain filled my mind, have I truly fallen so deep.

_Not fallen merely emerged_

_Your cynicism is unwelcomed_

_You know full well we could not sto…._

_Enough, we need to keep moving_

_Agreed _

Interesting that the only time we agree is when neither of us wants to. Accepting this other half was more difficult than I anticipated. I had never encountered my "other half" in physical form, however I knew she was there. Always with me, when I needed her. I could not deny her. We are one. From the moment I was born until now, whether I had taken notice or not. Balance was how this world was created, that said it would stand to reason that everything else be built the same. And that was what we are to each other, balance.

* * *

**Sebastian POV**

The days continued to pass, each with its own endeavors. The household servant's incessant misfortune continued to plague my daily schedule. However their interruptions are something that I have accepted as a part of my daily routine, along with the young master requests. Day after day, the same routine however even after these days passed, I still held this nagging feeling I had forgotten something. As a butler of the Phantomhive family that would be most irregular.

One day as I walked down the empty hallways of the Phantomhive manor, I came across a door. Why I had stopped in front of that door was something I was uncertain of. That particular room was vacant at the moment but I suppose it could require some cleaning. Walking through the door, the room was exactly as I expected empty, not a single speck of dust resided. Stepping in further I glanced at the small table onto which two chairs resided, my gaze held for the briefest of moments.

Glancing toward the window and on to the garden below, this strange sensation to jump through it occurred to me from out of nowhere. Opening the window I did as I wished, leaping from the window seal and onto the roof. An odd sensation fell upon me, standing above the manor as the wind flew by. However once again as I stood I found nothing, choosing to leave such childish thoughts behind I made my way inside the manor and continued on with my daily routine.

There was nothing. Nothing, but this strange feeling of something missing.

* * *

Preparing the young master's tea was nothing out of the ordinary a simple task that had become routine. Looking down at the hot beverage I once again was plagued by that nagging feeling. I was taken out of my thought as Mey-Rin entered the kitchen. Her timing on this occasion was most welcomed.

"Mey-Rin deliver this tea to the young master."

"Yes, Sir."

Hearing the cart down the hallway I hoped Mey-Rin would not need assistance accomplishing this simple task. As soon as she was at a safe enough distance I turned to face them. They had been gracious enough to stay outside the manor; however their presence was still unwelcomed. Meeting them in the garden, I gazed at them with disgust. Neither spoke a word as we simply continued to examine the others presence. After several minutes of silence I had enough of their silent treatment.

"If you have nothing to say, it would be best to leave the grounds immediately."

As if finally releasing my presence they spoke.

"We were given information that we could find someone here."

"The young master does not have any free time today, you will have to make an appointment."

I could see that the taller gentleman was amused by my actions however the same could not be said of the other. He continued to watch me never hiding the hatred from his eyes.

"No, we do not seek Ciel Phantomhive. We search for our sister."

Sister? Why on earth would they believe that one of their own resided in the manor? Especially in the company of one such as myself.

"I inform you that no one here fits that description. You will have to continue your search else were."

Taking their time they continued to watch me as if waiting for an excuse. Finally they turned and started making their way towards the gate.

"I see"

The moment they steps outside the gate they vanished, leaving no trace behind. Returning to the manor I could once again feel that something was missing. However this time there was more, as if something was missing within me, something I had forgotten.

* * *

Lips like Morphine-Kill Hannah

Questions, Comments, Insults... feel free


	14. Chapter 14

Ok this feels a little rushed but i need to get this story moving. So yeah, this is the begging of the end. Mysteries will be solved and all that good stuff. Feel free to ask questions and I will do my best to answer.

I'm working on an Ace (OP) story right now and its taking up most of my time. They review and stuff :)

I do not own Kuroshitsuji only my own characters.

* * *

Chapter 14

**Sebastian POV**

A nostalgic sent filled the air as I made my way across the garden. That lingering aroma I'm certain I had smelled before. Thoughts of that vacant room come to mind. Those two chairs I'm certain I had sat in them many times before. Walking at a more rapid speed I turned the corner ready to catch the source of this intoxicating smell. Looking at my surroundings, there was nothing. Not being able to find my target was an unpleasant experience, there was nothing that could slip through my sights. Well almost nothing, looking down I found her.

Flexible body, flowing black hair, strong willed, and sparkling eyes.

Picking her off the floor I held her in my arms. Cats are wonderful, nothing is cuter. However the more I held her, the more I realized that this was not the same cat. Trying to turn her head to face me, all I received in response was a hiss. She wiggled herself out of my grip and ran as far away as possible. There it was again that same sense of nostalgia. Shaking my head of such thoughts I made my way back in the manor trying to shake away that feeling. That cat I would not see again, a shame it posses the most beautiful crystal colored eyes.

The daily activities had finished and all was quiet. However the lingering thoughts that occupied my mind would not let me rest. Wondering the halls of the manor I soon found myself back at that door. Of all the places to be brought back to, why this vacant room?

Steeping inside I noticed everything was exactly the same. Nothing was out of place, nothing needed to be dusted or cleaned, there was nothing.

A soft scent was once again filling the air, I searched the room. Starting with the bathroom and making my way across, this lingering scent the same one as before. As I reached the bed the scent once again vanished, placing a hand on that bed it felt somewhat familiar. Taking a moment I sat down on the edge of the bed as if waiting for inspiration to strike. This felt so familiar as if I had spent many nights in these covers. However to my recollection I had never once stepped foot inside this room previous to the other day.

Everything about this room seemed familiar but I was most certain I had not spend more than ten minutes here and yet it felt as it had been so much longer. Resting my eyes for a moment I suddenly found myself leaning against the bed. These thoughts would get me no where, as I was about to get up I suddenly felt another presence. A soft touch was placed on my cheek; yet again that same scent consumed my senses this time however a different sensation overcame me, desire. I reached out to touch this individual and my hand came into contact. Having had enough games I made sure to have a firm grip before I opened my eyes and found nothing.

Impossible, there was nothing that could escape my grip. Turing to the side I found that the window was open, which to my recollection it was not before. Getting up from the bed as quickly as possible, I ran towards the window and leaped to the outside. Landing on the ground perfectly I searched the area I would not let the culprit escape. Catching a glimpse of a shadow I began my pursuit. I had to admit that this stranger did posses speed, being able to keep their distance from me.

After running for quite some time I found myself in the forest. That shadow had indeed escaped my sight but I was close. At the sudden sound of growling I turned a corner to see quite a few animals, a wide range in fact. Finding it strange how they all came together and yet considered me the enemy was puzzling. I showed them I had no fear that the ones in need of it would be them; they quickly made their escape into the forest and I continued to walk ahead.

Walking deeper into the forest lead me to her. I had to admit that meeting one such as herself in this situation was most peculiar. However she did not seem worried, perfectly at peace she sat on the ground leaning against a tree. She did not look up at me as I approached her, had she not sensed my presence or did she simply not consider me a threat.

"You caused quite a ruckus."

I had to admit her words caught me off guard. Ruckus? Was she referring to those frightened animals; her concern for such creatures was ridiculous. Almost laughable however I contained such a display, you never know what an angel's reaction might be. Such emotional creatures.

"I was merely passing through."

"Then by all means continue."

She never once looked at me, simply continued to stare down at her lap. Finally taking noticed I could see what she had been holding in her arms. A small black cat had curled up on her lap, napping silently as she stroked its back. At the sight of such a magnificent creature I couldn't contain my urge to reach out and….

"I recommend you continue on your path."

My hand so close to such a perfect creature not even in her presence would I deny myself of the pleasure. Bending down on one knee I rubbed its ears lightly, hoping it would wake to greet me. To my surprise she did nothing, said nothing. Were my actions such a shock? I continued to indulge myself and she simply allowed it.

I soon realized that the sky had begun to clear, indicating that dawn would soon approach. With one last stoke I stood on my feet and began to walk back to the manor. As I walked further and further away there it was again that feeling of nostalgia, but the source was one I would rather avoid. Not daring to look back these thoughts… these feeling were nothing more than….

"I'm sorry."

Sorry? I quickly turned my head to look back but once I did she was gone. The more I thought about it the more perplexed I become. Why on earth would she apologies? It was simply out of my understanding. I quickly returned to the manor, without looking back.

**Celest POV**

Why? Why couldn't I stay away?

Having sensed their presence I followed it blindly and before I knew it I was once again at the Phantomhive manor. I searched the area but found nothing, I was certain they had been here previously but at the moment they were nowhere in sight. Walking through the garden I soon spotted him. Walking towards me I lost focus, reverting to such a form was less than convenient.

As he held me close all I could think about was his touch. I needed to escape, I needed to place distance. I wiggled free of his grasp and ran as far away as possible. However I did not make it far as I saw him again. This time in a place all too familiar, as he laid on that bed it was too much. I leaned forward taking in his scent watching I'm struggle with understanding. Without thinking I reached out to touch him, placing a hand on his cheek. That shiver ran up my spine as it always did and before I knew it he held a firm grip on my arm, I panicked.

I made what I thought was a quick getaway, however I had forgotten how fast and determined he could be. As he followed me all the way towards the depths of the forest, I decided it would be best to end this chase. Resting on the side of a tree I waited, and as I waited the forest inhabitants gravitated towards me. Ironically enough a small black cat came to me, sitting on my lap. As I stroked its fur, the forest creatures scattered. He approached and it was only a matter of time now.

I never looked up to see him; if I did I knew I would not be able to keep this charade. He approached me, and just as I expected he did not recognize me, to my relief. I spoke not sure if I needed it or desired it; however at the sound of his voice I was lost. I had not realized his approach until he was right in front of me, so close I could almost touch took everything I had to contain myself. I remained silent enjoying this tranquil moment that was sure to be our last.

Realization must have dawned on him as he rose to his feet and departed, back to the manor and to the young master. Just before he left I could not hold myself back any longer, I needed to express my regret. Even if my words were lost on him to me it provided the end.

When next we meet it would be as enemies and I knew that to be true. No matter how much I wished it not to, that simple fact was as clear as day. The emotions he provided me with were not enough for me to forget my place and so with a heart filled with nothing but lament. I disappeared from his side preparing for the battle ahead.


	15. Chapter 15

Finally, I'm sorry this took sooo long. But seriously I hate this stupid story, I have no idea why you guys like it, sorry for any mistakes edited in a rush.

This is the LAST chapter and I apologies I lost interest in this story and it just became painful to write. I was trying to rewrite it but that just made things even more difficult. So yes there are a few plot holes, because I couldn't finish this story but I hate unfinished stories so I had to give you guys what little closure I could muster.

So in short. Celest was banished because of her involvement with Ciel's parents death. She was trying to help, that's a no no. Only guide never interfere, so she was kicked out. Sebastian and Ciel found her outside on a road leading to the manor and took her home, a few months have passed. Beaten bloody burned etc...

This is where the story starts...

Eventually it was going to show how her brothers were involved through a series of murders (link back to Ciel's parents) that Ciel and Sebastian had to investigate etc.. The brothers want to find Celest to eliminate her, there doing not so good things. So they target Ciel and Sebastian. This is were you come in...

**I do not own Kuroshitsuji only my own characters**

* * *

Chapter 15

**Sebastian POV**

Glass shattered in every direction, as they landed just a mere few feet away. As they moved there was no denying that they were in a class all their own. Their speed testing my very limits, they appeared as if from nowhere. A shimmer was all the only warning before they struck. Distortion of space or perhaps a visible energy trail, whatever the reason it allowed me to avoid their attacks.

Our guests had appeared without warring and had been so rude as to interrupt the young master's dinner. Words of reason were never spoken; attack was their only drive. Why they were attacking us, was a question I knew for certain they would not answer. I evaded their attacks, left and right. Protecting the young master as was my duty. Outnumbered as I was would never effect my abilities but having to protect the young master from these individuals was proving challenging.

"Who are you?" the young master's question was fair, but in front of these two men I suspected that who they were was of little importance.

The smaller of the two stilled motioning for his partner to do the same, "who we are is of little concern".

"If you're refusing to provide your name then state your business. Why are you attacking us?"

"Why? To see our sister of course."

They way he spoke it was obvious no amount of reasoning would deter him from his goal. They had stated this before, weeks ago. These were the same men that appeared before the manor gates asking once again for this sister. They had left that day resigned but now I see they were merely biting their time. This mysteries sister was once again plaguing my thoughts, who was this person and why would she be here?

Another shimmer and this time our unannounced guests were soaring above us. The young master was left wide eyed, never having seen anything like it before. Throughout my long life I had come across many strange individuals, their ability to look down on us even further was nothing new.

As their attention was now fully focused on us, I could see one of them shifting out of sight and I knew he was on his way. Preparing for his strike as best I could, I did the only thing possible I waited. A shimmer of light was the only evidence of his imminent approach and as the lights flickered one last time he appeared right in front of me. Awaiting the imminent blow, the sound of gun fire was slightly distracting.

An annoyance that's what he would of classified it as, an irritation that diverted his attention temporarily from me and the young master. The Phantomhive servants had gathered, guns blazing and log throwing in full affect. I couldn't help but feel (however minuscule) a sense of pride. My subordinates, it wasn't everyday that I accrued such distractions but they did prove useful at times and that time was now.

His irritation had run its course and rage filled his eyes, even the young master could see that.

"Run, get out of here!"

It was too late; the young master's words were no match for his speed. It appeared before them just as quickly as it had before but there were no divertions in place this time. I could not abandon the young master at the moment and the servants were beyond my reach. All we could do was watch as he descended upon them. As it dived closer to them only mere inches away from delivering a blow that they had no hope of surviving.

He was suddenly pushed back, falling flat on his back not so gracefully. I couldn't help but smirk and as I looked up to see what had saved them. All I could see was a wall of flickering lights, these lights however were not the same as the others. Standing in front of the servants was a beautiful young woman, long raven hair cascading down on one side of her shoulder with the most memorizing crystal blue eyes. As I gazed at her only one though came to mind.

Celest

"It has been far too long, rise brother let us great our sister." The man still on his feet spoke.

Sister? This was the sister they were looking for, but why would she be here and why protect the servants?

The wall of light flickered a delicate blue hue and as I stared at her, our eyes locked. Concern lined every crease, alongside recognition. She hid it well but one look and I could see that she knew me; perhaps she knew us all. Why else would she be here if she didn't. But the more I looked into her eyes the more I could see.

I could see her standing beside me, this was no hallucination. It was a memory that much I knew for certain. A memory of her.

As that image passed it opened the doors for countless others. How she would help me wash the dishes, clean the study, prepare the young masters tea, sit together learning proper etiquette. Day to day activities that humans considered trivial but these were activities I had no prior knowledge of. These were my memories, had she taken them away? Was she responsible for all of this? What more had she taken from me?

I couldn't suppress the rage that fuelled my veins at the thought of being manipulated by one of them. So easily it would seem, for her to infiltrate the manor and hide away. For what purpose? Why the Phantomhive household?

Why me?

Question after question flooded my mind, the wall of light vanished and our eyes were lost. She looked away as quickly as possible; did she realize that my memories were no longer clouded? That I knew who she really was or at least a part of whom she pretended to be. There was no time to assess this lost history. There were enemies in front of us and it was becoming harder and harder to tell them apart.

The manor darkened the candles burring low; shadows surrounded us in every corner and as all light evaporated. A flash of lighting illuminated us all instantly; the only shadows left were those of the two men. Their shadows encompassing the shape of enormous wings and in that moment I knew that this was a fight not meant for us.

"You'll have to excuse brother; he can be a bit impatient." the angel still soaring above our heads explained.

"He attacked innocents, such acts I will not excuse." She said it with such authority it was hard to image her as a servant in the Phantomhive manor, if she was ever really one.

As she spoke the candles burned bright, returning the lost light to those unable to see. The angle on the floor was no longer sprawled on his back; he stood straight alongside his brother. The angles stared at one another, a silent conversation passing through them and it was over. The shimmers of light occurred much more noticeably now as both the young master and the servants were able to witness it. Their eyes could not adjust completely, all they saw was a mere glimpse.

A fight unparallel to any I have every witness was unfolding in front of my eyes. Never before had I seen an angel turn on her own kind. Her wings did not display themselves as those of her brothers did earlier but there was no denying she was one of them. From the way she moved to the way she spoke, she belonged to a world separate from my own.

The fight continued one never really achieving the upper hand, but every time our eyes would lock I could see much more. More than she probably realized, being as focused as she was, it was quite easy to pull out the memories I wanted.

Image after image displayed themselves before my very eyes. A dance between us (several actually), to secret embraces in the dead of night and one particular memory flickered brightly. The memory of her voice, a voice that could twist and turn the worlds in whatever way she wished.

Pinned to the floor one of the angels struggled against invisible threads, as she turned to face the other. He was nowhere in sight, had he run away? No he was here; hiding waiting for her to lower her guard but from what I had seen it would take much more to divert her. Once again a shimmer of light occurred right before my eyes, I waited for him to emerge but what I came face to face with was her.

Her crystal blue eyes stared back at me with surprise.

A small trail of blood slipped from her lips and we both looked down towards the smell of blood. Even as deluded as it was her scent was unmistakable. There was no weapon that I could see yet her stomach bleed out as if she had been run through with a sword. Looking up our eyes meet once more and I was lost.

A soft kiss (the first of many), her intoxicating scent, the feel of her skin against mine and her taste. A taste that would haunt me the rest of my days.

She was mine.

I could feel my body run hot, burring with desire. Desire to show this angle that he could not simply touch what was mine. However before I could move the room shifted, the candles began to burn, the paintings melting and the young master along with the servants could only stare. Stare in wide astonishment as flames burned with just intensity. We could all see the flames, bright blue and ever searing.

Celest's wings were a marvel to behold; even the angles stared in awe. Her wings expanded even further demonstrating the shine within each feather. How one melted into the other, all coming together in such radiance that I could not help the smirk that rose to my lips.

This fight was over.

In a burst of light that blinded us all, our guests were gone. Celest stood with her back to us and I knew then that this was it. This would be the last I see of her.

"They will never bother you again."

She departed through the main entrance as if a guest and once she stepped outside those doors she vanished completely, another trick of the light. By the looks on the young master and the other servant's faces it was obvious that they would remember none of this. The name Celest had been wiped from their memories, as if she had never existed. Whether a sign of good faith or for a lack of trying my memories remained, whatever the reason was of little importance. The odds of a second encounter were few and far between.

There were no final goodbyes, no tearful farewells, and no empty promises of a second encounter. This was it, she lived in her world and I in mine. Our meeting was at best a simple coincidence; any remarks on the contrary would only be proof of how naïve humans could be.

An angel would always belong to a realm outside my own, a realm I had no need of.

Then again I had placed my claim and I would be oh so happy to remind her that she is mine.

* * *

Epilogue

The music filled the room exquisitely; the jazz age was by far one of my personal favorites. An upbeat tempo with encouragement for humans to display themselves only increased my pleasure. The atmosphere at this particular club was not as overwhelming as others. It was a mix of sorts, (pale blue lights exemplified the mood) a softer hue to jazz.

Sitting at the bar drink in hand, I did not expect my eyes to land on such a lovely shade of red.

The dress barely passed today's modern ideals of propriety and it was so form fitting that it hugged her curves in all the right places. This was a woman who commanded attention with her mere presence. Having collected mine along with half the male population. As she turned to survey the club an inaudible gasp threatened to escape my lips.

She spotted me almost instantly and as she walked towards me our eyes could not look anywhere but each other. She is as beautiful as I remember. Dark raven hair, crystal blue eyes, pale white skin and red full lips ready for the taking. Standing so close to each other there was no argument in anyone's mind that this was no mere coincidence and perhaps just this once I would be so foolish to believe it.

Without a word we stepped onto the dance floor, we moved in perfect synchronization as we had so many years ago. Swaying from one side to the other, demonstrating to the crowd just how different our worlds really were. Thoughts of our last encounter drifted into my mind. How easily she had vanished from my life, leaving no trace of her presence. My memories were the only thing that proved differently. Perhaps she would take them all this time, leaving yet again an unknown sense of emptiness.

No, I would show her that I could not be so easily manipulated. I had placed a claim on her all those years ago and I always collect. Leading her off the dance floor I would prove to Celest once again that she was mine.

* * *

I would add some M rated material here cause lets face it it's Sebastian but I suck at writing such things. How did Howard say it "Well, picture the Hindenburg meets Chernobyl meets Three Mile Island meets Tron 2." So yeah if anyone would like to give it a go, feel free if not just use your imaginations.

This is it, Thank you for reading and putting up with me for so long. I hope it wasn't as bad as I think it is.


End file.
